<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Never Realized It Was Him by TrueFairyTailFan_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560625">I Never Realized It Was Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueFairyTailFan_02/pseuds/TrueFairyTailFan_02'>TrueFairyTailFan_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Anime, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Future, Heartbreak, Humor, Lemon, Love, Magic, Nalu - Freeform, NatsuxLucy, Romance, Suspense, fairy tail - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueFairyTailFan_02/pseuds/TrueFairyTailFan_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been quite a journey, hasn't it, mother and father? Who would've thought it would've turned out this way? Who knows... what's yet to come for us in the future."</p><p>After a couple of years of gaining the luxury time back from defeating Zeref and Acnologia, Lucy Heartfilia has finally gotten the chance to settle down and focus on her life a little more. However, she realizes that she won't be able to relax in peace, especially when Natsu Dragneel is always around, bugging her to the brink of insanity. </p><p>Some time after a while though, they begin to develop certain feelings towards each other that they haven't realized overtime. Though, there are (of course) many obstacles along the way that'll try to convince them otherwise.</p><p>Will they confess their feelings for each other?</p><p>Will they get the future that they want or will they just go their separate ways?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He's Just A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span class="u"><strong>Have Music Play In the Background! </strong></span></em>⬇️</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <a href="https://youtu.be/B2Bg8E3-LeM">https://youtu.be/B2Bg8E3-LeM</a>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lucy's POV:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> April 22nd, it's been quite a journey, hasn't it, mother and father? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who would've thought it would've turned out this way? Who knows... what's yet to come for us in the future?</em>
</p><p>On this certain day, I would've thought it would continue like any other. Rays of sunlight poured in through my ajar window, letting the cool breeze blow the white curtains freely, causing loose sheets of paper with little to no writing and letters from my desk to drift off onto the floor. Quickly, I reached for them before they could fall. Afterward, I picked up a particular letter and started looking over the faded piece of paper, reading the bolded words that began the paragraph:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> My Dearest Daughter... </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A note from my father that he had written before he had passed. I smiled as I read it, though with a tear or two descending down my cheeks. <em>I miss him, dearly.</em></p><p>Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. I slightly gasped in surprise and turned around slowly, only to see a certain pink-haired boy with an extensive, reassuring smile plastered onto his face.</p><p>"Hey, whatcha cryin' for?" He spoke. I peeked at him before he could continue speaking, "Don't worry, Luce. It'll be okay. If ya need to cry, just give me a holler and I'll be there!" He said, pointing to himself.</p><p>I wiped my tears off of my face in embarrassment, then it suddenly hit me.</p><p>"Natsu? When did you get here? How the hell did you even get in here?!" I shouted at him.</p><p>"Do you even need to ask anymore?" Happy sarcastically answered, hopping onto my bed.</p><p>"Through your window, of course! I mean that's the only logical way to get in, right?" Natsu grinned at me. And even though I wanted to knock him upside that little head of his, I thought about what he said.</p><p>He is always there for me. He would even come running just to aid me.</p><p>My father had told me that I needed to continue to live my life to my fullest and to continue the journey that I'm heading towards, especially with my friends. So for that reason, I'm going to hold him to his word and not let him down.</p><p>"Anyways, I dunno what you're upset for, but let's head to the guild! That'll cheer ya up." Natsu said, grabbing my hand, making me swiftly stand up from my chair as we ran towards the door.</p><p>I gazed at him, wondering how he has the power to wipe the tears off of my face and look distantly into the future, my future, our future.</p><p>I don't know what I'd do without him. After all that we've been through, he's still right here beside me, and I'm still right beside him. And I wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>-</p><p>As we approach the enormous building that holds our guild's flag emblem, we behold the remarkable place that it is our guild; completely alive and full of chatter of amazing magic wielders.</p><p>Two of our strongest fighters, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss were conversing with one another at the bar, as were the Exceeds, Carla, Happy, and PantherLily.</p><p>Gandering around this place makes me fortunate where I stand today.</p><p>"If there's anythin' that'll cheer ya up, it's more money! So come on, let's see if there are any jobs available for us." Natsu called out to me, running towards the board just before he ran into a particular charcoal-headed, shirtless boy.</p><p>"Hey! Watch where you're goin', Flame Brain!" Gray exclaimed to Natsu.</p><p>Natsu growled as he retorted back, "Ya wanna go, Ice Boy?! Why don't ya go shoppin' and find a shirt to put on for once!?" <em>Oh gosh, here we go.</em></p><p>They both started to distance themselves from each other till Gray mumbled, "piece of shit," causing Natsu to whip his head around.</p><p>The two bumbling idiots slammed their heads against each other as they growled in aggression, hitting each other with remarks. Soon after, Natsu summoned an orange aura around his body while Gray summoned a blue aura.</p><p>I exhaled and groaned, walking over to the two mages at the bar.</p><p>"Good evening, Lucy!" Mirajane cheerfully greeted me.</p><p>"What's up, Erza and Mira?" I greeted back before taking another glance at the bickering that took place between the bewildering boys, "I don't understand why those boys are at it again. You know that they've been doing this for a while now?" I told them in discouragement, taking a seat next to Erza.</p><p>"I'm fully aware. This is the third time this week. However, as long as they don't include me into their debacle, it's not my prob--." Erza was abruptly interrupted once a chair was hurdled towards her slice of strawberry cake that she was currently eating.</p><p>I exclaimed in horror, watching the dark and dreary expression cast over Erza.</p><p>"Fire Dragon...ROAR!!" Natsu yelled, sending flames throughout the guildhall, leading everyone and everything to fly around.</p><p>Gray dashes out of range from the attack and counters, "Ice-Make... Hammer!!" He casts, sending it Natsu's way.</p><p>Tables and chairs flying left and right, they were wreaking havoc yet again around Fairy Tail. <em>Not a day goes by that this doesn't occur.</em></p><p>"I'm not giving up yet so ya better back down now, Flame Freak!" Gray remarks as he readies himself for another attack by leaping into the air.</p><p>"Well I sure as hell ain't givin' up either, Popsicle Breath! So ya better run away while ya still can!" Natsu spits back, jumping into the air across from him. They both began to cast their spells,</p><p>"Fire Dragon..."</p><p>"Ice-Make..."</p><p>I peered away, knowing it was going to be a bad sight to witness, though not from those two. That's when I heard a loud crash.</p><p>Scaringly, I glanced up to see Erza standing in between them, as they both lied on the floor with their heads bumped against each other, groaning in pain and agony.</p><p>Erza breathed a sigh of frustration, "Tsk. Now. Why did you have to go and start this conundrum? You're deliberately disturbing everybody's peace and quiet." She raises her voice at them. "I suggest you make up now or I'll find a way for you two to make amends," Erza warned them with a dark tone in her voice. "Am I understood?" She asked the two grumbling boys, then repeated the same question louder only to immediately gain a "yes ma'am" from both of them.</p><p>As she sits back down on the stool, I asked her with a smirk, "I thought you weren't getting involved if it didn't include you."</p><p>She closed her eyes as she took another bite of her new slice of cake. "It did include me. They were disturbing my equanimity, not to mention, others don't need to hear that ruckus. It's difficult to enjoy delectable cake while these knuckleheads are clashing against each other." Mirajane and I shared a laugh at her response.</p><p>Mirajane then faced me, placing her arms up on the bar, "So Lucy, what have you been up to?" She questioned.</p><p>I sighed, "Nothing interesting overall. Just trying to get back into the swing of things. After fighting Acnologia and Zeref, I really just wanna take some time to settle down and actually enjoy my life. But with these guys around, I don't think that's happening."</p><p>She smiled, "That makes perfect sense. Have you thought about settling down with someone in particular?" She winked at me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I queried rather cluelessly.</p><p>She points to Natsu casually, "You know, with someone?"</p><p>All of a sudden, I sensed all the blood rushing to my cheeks as I waved my hands back and forth, "W-what do you mean? I mean not that I know of, besides we're not close like that. I mean, we're close but you know..." I sighed, giving in, then giving it some thought.</p><p>I glanced to see Natsu as he had his back turned away from Gray while crossing his arms, then whispering to Happy while pointing at Gray, signifying that he's talking about him, leading Gray to get angry once more, and making Wendy laugh.</p><p>"After everything we've been through, it feels like we already know a lot about each other. I mean, we blindly trust each other. A while ago though, when I went on a job with him, I felt some sort of connection between him and I. I don't know what it was, but I just figured it was me being crazy, so I ignored it because we had more important things to focus on. Besides, he doesn't like me that way." I respond in a somber tone after turning back around towards her.</p><p>"Oh Lucy, you'll never know unless you try. I'm sure he could feel the same way. If you believe there's a connection with him, then there must be one. Usually, when you have hunches, they believe to be correct." She said sincerely with a bright smile.</p><p>"I have no doubt about that. You have to learn to face your true feelings eventually, even if that means, unfortunately, expressing them towards that idiot." Erza added. Giving them a meager smile, I start to get up from my stool to walk over to Natsu.</p><p>"Natsu, Happy, let's go find that job together." I called to them, walking towards the job board and obtaining a "yeah!" from them.</p><p>"Alright! Let's get a move on then!" Natsu excitedly yelled as he ran over to the board, with Happy replying, "Aye!"</p><p>"Oi, Luce! Let's do this one! Says that these villagers are on an island called, Necker Island." He read the job description aloud.</p><p>Happy put his paw on his chin, "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that one of those very romantic getaway islands that people visit?" Happy speculated.</p><p>"Dunno. Look at the cash though. It must be something really big and nasty!" Natsu skipped over the fact.</p><p>"Well, it sounds perfect for two certain people..." Happy instigated as he looked between Natsu and me, leaving Natsu baffled.</p><p>I immediately got startled and stared at Happy with my flushed cheeks.</p><p>Natsu stood in confusion, "Oh come on Happy. You know Lucy doesn't like you that way." He joked.</p><p>I then glared at Happy for his uncomical attempt at joking.</p><p>Happy screamed, "No! No! For you two!" Natsu gazed at me, as I gave the same expression back to him. <em>There's no way that Natsu would have feelings for me, right?</em></p><p>His cheeks then started turning a hint of red as he said to Happy, "You're being ridiculous, Happy. Anyways look, it's 3,500 jewels, so let's just take it anyways to get it out of the way." He said nervously, trying to hide the flustered feeling in him.</p><p>I slightly gasped when I thought to myself, wait a minute, did he just blush at Happy's remark?</p><p>Natsu had taken the flyer in his hand, showing it to me, "All right Lucy! Looks like we're goin' on a romantic getaway!" He smiled cheekily as he said that, with a bit of humor in his voice.</p><p>I punched him in the arm, "Oh knock it off Natsu." I said, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. He laughed as he scooped me up to put me over his shoulder.</p><p>All of a sudden, we heard a tomcat's stomach grumble out of hunger, leading Natsu to speak, "Let's go pack! Last one there buys us dinner!" He exclaims as he drops me, him, and Happy racing out the guild doors.</p><p>Happy shouts, "I think I know who the loser will be!"</p><p>I shouted back, "I buy you guys dinner anyways!" I took a moment to myself to reflect...</p><p>
  <em> He's just a friend.</em>
</p><p>Erza came up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You two may not notice it now, but you will eventually. And I'll be happy for you both when you realize it."</p><p>
  <em> What... did she mean by that?</em>
</p><p>I looked at her as she walked away out the doors of the guildhall. I chuckled to myself, "looks like I won't be getting that piece of solitude after all."</p><p>
  <em> Natsu... you're just a friend to me, but are your actions telling me otherwise? Are my feelings telling me to think differently?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hey Guys, this is actually my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. Not to mention my first time using this site! I figured that I couldn't really find a lot of books based on NaLu that have a specific type of storyline to it, so I'm making one myself. I hope you all enjoy it. Please tell me what you think 🙂💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Away On A Mission, With Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <b> <span class="u">Have This Music Play In The Background!</span> </b> </em> <b>  </b> <b>⬆️</b></p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/Q-0hUx-eQtg">https://youtu.be/Q-0hUx-eQtg</a>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>The next morning, we hopped on the train to head off to Necker Island. Once we all took a seat, I was chatting with Happy and Lucy until I felt everything I ate from dinner last night, come up.</p><p>My stomach started churning as I flopped out of the seat, groaning in agony. I heard Lucy laugh as Happy came to pat my head, comforting me.</p><p>
  <em>Why is this the only shitty thing about being a Dragon Slayer...?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>We arrived at Necker Island, where we were automatically greeted by short villagers in green skirts and painted faces.</p><p>"Uhh, hello. We're here about the job for 1,000 jewels! By the way, what's with the skirts?" I spoke to one of them. Then I felt a hit on my head, as I fell to the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry about him. We're just here about the job. What's going on?" Lucy corrected and questioned them.</p><p>"We been okay so fa' with havin' customers come n' enjoy teir stay. But recently, we been receivin' complaints about a rumblin' undaneath ta sea floor. Since ten, business been startin' to slow down. We weren't sure what it could be but, we were hopin' you do."</p><p>Lucy pondered, "Alright, we'll take a look around! Don't worry. You'll have customers coming back in no time!" She smiled at them.</p><p>"Aye sir! You can count on us!" Happy assured.</p><p>As I stood back up, I gazed at Lucy; with her blonde hair flowing in the cool summer breeze as she wore her blue and white crop top shirt and a black mini skirt, with her celestial keys attached to it. She smiled at the villagers reassuringly.</p><p>
  <em>There's something about her, that when she smiles, she makes you forget about everything that's wrong. And that's what I like so much about her.</em>
</p><p>"Tank you guys so much. Please, falla me while I take you to your room." The villager said as he turned around to start walking.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, did he say room, as in singular?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>"Here we are. Your suite awaits you." The villager gestured to our room, revealing a large queen-sized bed and a window that is covered by turquoise-meshed curtains. Adding to it, two drawers were next to the beds, with lightly colored lamps sitting on them.</p><p>"Wait, where's the other bed?" Lucy questioned in confusion. But the villager was already gone.</p><p>
  <em>That means...</em>
</p><p>"Well, looks like we're sharing a bed, Lucy!" I gleefully said as I jumped towards her and patted her back. Then she punched me in the cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, so what? That doesn't mean you get to be a frickin' pervert and feel me up!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Happy awed, "So cute."</p><p>Lucy gave him a death stare.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." She told us as she walked into the bathroom."And don't you go peeping on me!" She shouted, slamming the door</p><p>behind her.</p><p>
  <em>Now, why would anybody do that?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>After we all changed into something that fit the occasion, we figured to walk around and actually see the island in its glory.</p><p>I wore a yellow bathing suit top with my blue shorts and flip flops, my hair let down. Natsu dressed in a red and yellow floral button-up shirt that he hasn't buttoned up, and yellow shorts with sandals. He had on some shades, the sunlight had reflected off of them.</p><p>"Hey Luce, we should go get a massage together!" Natsu declared.</p><p>My face turned into shock, my cheeks flushing.</p><p>"Yeah right! There's no way in hell that I'm getting naked around you." I asserted, crossing my arms.</p><p>"Well, that's too bad. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. In fact, remember the time where you had to strip butt naked just to keep me warm once?" He laughed as Happy laughed along with him.</p><p>I hollered, "Natsu! If you bring that up one more time, I'm Lucy Kicking you right into that juice bar."</p><p>He held up his hands in defense, "Okay okay, sheesh."</p><p><em>He sounded a little upset about that for some reason. Maybe we should just talk about something els</em>e.</p><p>We reached the juice bar, where it wasn't too busy but several couples were having drinks with their significant others. I ordered a tangerine honey smoothie while Natsu ordered a grapefruit smoothie and Happy ordered a fish-flavored smoothie.</p><p>
  <em>Why is that even a smoothie?</em>
</p><p>I reached for my wallet to pay until I realized I had left my wallet back at the room. I facepalmed myself, causing Natsu to look at me.</p><p>I then heard him say, "Here you go, sir. For the three drinks."</p><p>He smiled at me once he handed the bartender the money when I half-heartedly smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Natsu. I guess I forgot to grab my wallet out of my bag." I told him, feeling rather disappointed than upset.</p><p>He removed my hand from my face, "Luce, no worries. I got you covered. That's what friends are for."</p><p>As I looked up, he gave a full tooth smile, then he went back to drinking his smoothie.</p><p>"Besides, I need something to do with my money."</p><p>My eyes opened worse when I realized, "Wait a minute. You had money all this time and you made me pay for dinner?" I angrily told him.</p><p>He shrugged, "Think of it as a gift from you to us."</p><p>I gave him a straight face.</p><p>"Watch out!" I heard someone scream. But when I looked up, it was too late; so I closed my eyes and put up my arms for self-defense. I was expecting something to run into me when I open my eyes and see a fiery fist in my face, flames surrounding it.</p><p>"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, putting his fist down.</p><p>I glanced up at him and nodded, thanking him.</p><p>Suddenly, Natsu stood up, with his hair in front of his eyes. Then he started walking towards a villager who tipped his cart over, who was quivering in fear. "Now, who was the fucker who almost hurt Lucy?" Natsu spoke in a deeper tone.</p><p>I felt a chill go up to my spine, <em>he usually isn't like this.</em></p><p>One of the villagers who was skinny, yet tall, and had an afro with seashells used as a headband, apologized deeply for the accident. Happy flew over to Natsu, trying to calm him down and not let him kill the villager.</p><p><em>He's, saved me yet again</em>. <em>I feel like I owe him.</em></p><p>Natsu sat back down, picked up his drink and sipped it, while looking at the villagers pick up the knocked overly large sized coconuts.</p><p>"Natsu, you didn't have to do that. I can protect myself you know." I assured him.</p><p>"I know, but I can't help it. I can't let anyone or anything hurt you."</p><p>Once he said that, I felt a warm feeling go through my body and felt the blood rush to my cheeks, causing me to slightly blush.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, what's up with all this damn blushing?</em>
</p><p>Soon after, I saw Natsu's nose go up the air, <em>what does he smell now?</em></p><p>Suddenly, we felt a rumble under our feet, wondering what it was. We immediately stood up.</p><p>"Uhh, what's going on guys?" Happy yelled nervously.</p><p>I observed the ocean, watching the waves become enormously big, when all of a sudden, a colossal 10 ft Kraken had appeared below the water. "Oh, this is going to be so fucking good. I'm fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"Good?! It's a huge ass Kraken! We need to get rid of it before starts--"</p><p>I was interrupted by the huge squid arm above my head, smashing the juice bar into pieces, causing the wood to fly everywhere, and sending everyone into a panic.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is totally going to be a piece of cake... *Sigh*</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The boys and I walked back into our room, completely beaten up, our clothes ragged. I stumble over to my bed, flopping down on it. I sighed in relief, <em>thank God that's over.</em></p><p>"Hey Luce, you doing okay?" Natsu asked me, laying down beside me.</p><p>I took a deep breath, "yeah, just need to catch my breath after that." He nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that battle was crazy. Took the whole day, now I'm beat, haha." He laughed, then turned to Happy who had collapsed on the carpeted floor. He rose up and walked over to him, then picked him up to lay him in the bed.</p><p><em>I need to wash the smell of</em> <em>ink off of me.</em></p><p>"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right back." I told Natsu. He gave me a thumbs-up, laying his head back as he lied back down.</p><p>After I had gotten out of the shower, I immediately realized, I forgot my clothes in my bag. <em>I'm just forgetting everything today. Come on Lucy, you need to do better.</em></p><p>Once I wrapped a towel around myself, I slowly opened the door of the bathroom, and to no surprise, see Natsu and Happy snoring softly side by side.</p><p>I tiptoed over towards my bag and crouched down to get my clothes. Once I was finished, I zipped it up, arose, and turned around but immediately jump from Natsu standing directly in front of me. He glared at me with his black pupils, looking me up and down. I just stood there, not saying anything, not moving, just frozen. Until I felt the warmth of my blood rush all over my body. Then he scratched his head, turned around and walked away, not saying anything, and lied back down in the bed.</p><p><em>What, the hell, was that about..</em>?</p><p>I ran back into the bathroom, and sat on top of the toilet seat, thinking about the moment we just had.</p><p><em>Why am I feeling this way? It's strange but... I can't seem to calm myself down</em>.</p><p>After trying to cool off, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and lied down in the bed, but not before turning off the light. I turned towards Natsu, who was turned on his side, facing away from me. I was about to fall asleep when I felt him shift and say, "Hey...Luce?"</p><p>I opened my eyes, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you..." He paused.</p><p>I looked at him with concern, "Do I what, Natsu?"</p><p>He sighed, "Do you think that I'm, still in some way, evil?"</p><p>There was a silence in between us when I thought back to the battle we've recently had with Zeref. All the things that had happened with him, almost dying and having the END seed growing inside of him.</p><p>I sat up, "Natsu... you are not evil. If anything, you are beyond evil. I believe you are the greatest person, and Dragon Slayer I know. As well as a great friend." I assured him, "I was about to lose you right in front of my eyes, and I felt so helpless, but I won't let it happen again." I sensed the tears welling up in my eyes, not willing to hold them back.</p><p>I felt a finger under my chin lift my head up.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than a powerful wizard and a destructive life-threatening seed to get rid of me. So don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you."</p><p>I let my tears fall when he told me that, not acknowledging the position he held me in.</p><p>
  <em>Who knew I would be going away on a mission, with him, feeling more ways than one?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Natsu's POV:</b> </span>
</p><p>More tears had fallen down Lucy's face.</p><p><em>I</em> <em> always hated seeing her cry.</em></p><p>I took my hand and wiped away the tears, then she gave me that warm-hearted, bright smile.</p><p>She shivered slightly. I didn't know what it was that made me do it, but I reached for her hand, and interlocked it with me, giving her some of the warmth from my hand as we lied back down.</p><p>"Thank you, Natsu. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said softly.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what I'd do without you either, Lucy.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Luce, I... I think I--"</p><p>I paused when I looked at her, she was already sound asleep. I slightly smiled, and eventually did the same thing.<br/><br/><br/><br/><b></b></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and share this book with other people who love Fairy Tail and one of the best ships. As always, stay safe. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is It Her? Is It Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><b>Have This Music Play In The Background!</b></em></span> ⬆</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/yLgEerriATE">https://youtu.be/yLgEerriATE</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>After being on different transportation mechanisms, it was already afternoon and we had finally back in Magnolia, excitement building up as we approach the guildhall.</p><p>
  <em>I enjoyed going on that mission with Natsu, but now it's time to get back into my novel. I still have a few hours left before sundown.</em>
</p><p>Once we walked into the guild, Natsu shouted, "Hey guys! We're back!" Guild members welcomed us from our voyage, while Mirajane strolled over to Natsu and was asking him all types of questions until he yelled out loud,</p><p>"I know right! A getaway with Lucy is just what we needed! But I'll save you the details of what we did together." He said with a grin, my face turned red with anger and embarrassment, knowing what he was trying to do.</p><p>"Lucy Kick!" I shouted as I rammed my foot into Natsu's chest.</p><p>"What?! What the hell did I do?" He questioned while he was on the floor. Mirajane giggled. Then, Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister, walked up to Natsu to help him off the floor. She was talking to him with a smile. For some reason, this made me feel a certain way inside.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I feeling...jealous? Natsu isn't mine to keep...</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, the doors of the guildhall flew open, with a light in the doorway, yet a shadow was covering the figure who was standing there. He seemed tall, lean, his hair color in a copper blonde tone with spikes, wore glasses, and a black suit. Suddenly, the light came into focus on the figure, and I couldn't believe who it was.</p><p>It was Loke! One of my friends from the celestial spirit world. Many people greeted him, some already striking up a conversation with him. I was in shock that he ended up coming here. I ran over to him in glee,</p><p>"Loke! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to see you, but it's just a great surprise.''</p><p>He smiled at me, "Well, I figured on my day off, I would come to visit the old guild, especially see you.'' I slightly smiled.</p><p>''Well, it's always great seeing you. I just got back from a job with Natsu, we could hang out for a while if you'd like.''</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>Lisanna was striking up conversations with me left and right, <em>it's nice to talk to her again. I really missed her.</em> Apparently, I had said something hilarious and she laughed incredibly hard. I saw her place her hand on my shoulder, giving her a face of confusion.</p><p>"So Natsu, are you ready for me to become your bride?" Lisanna cheerfully questioned.</p><p>I freaked out instantaneously, "Bride!? What do you mean?! What makes you say that!?" She giggled at my reaction.</p><p>I glanced over to see where Lucy was and to my surprise, I see Loke. <em>Oh, he's back again.</em> And I see him talking to Lucy striking all these poses, making her laugh.</p><p>
  <em>What is this that I'm feeling...it makes me want to go over there and steal her away from him like I'm some prince charming. What am I thinking?</em>
</p><p>Abruptly, I see them walk out the door together.<em> Where are they heading off to?</em></p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>As Loke and I walk down the streets of Magnolia, I tell him what's been going on with me after the huge battle we had a couple of years ago. Though sometimes, I would catch him staring at me, then look away and blush when I would look at him.</p><p><em>It's been </em> <em>a while </em> <em>since I've hung out with Loke. </em> <em>Every time we've seen each other, it would only be for battle purposes. Yet, I can't help but feel as if Loke is, acting an eccentric way.</em></p><p>"Hey, Loke?" I questioned him. He glanced at me and replied with a, "Hm?"</p><p>"Why, are you here? It is great seeing you, but I feel like there's more to you coming here than just a visit to see your friends and me." I questioned in curiosity.</p><p>He gazed up at the blue sky that was now turning pink and orange because of the descension of the sun. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards me. "Well, it's because..."</p><p>I looked at him with concern, waiting for him to finish.</p><p>"It's because I wanted to see my precious Lucy!" He exclaimed as a river of tears flowed down his face. I groaned,<em> what a weirdo.</em></p><p>"But seriously, I just wanted to see you. It's been a while, and...I miss you." He told me with a sparkle in his Hazel eyes.</p><p>I didn't know what to say, so I didn't, and we turned around to walk back, Loke standing closer to me.</p><p>-</p><p>We arrived back to the guildhall and before I know it, Natsu is running away from Lisanna as she holds up magazines of wedding gowns and suits,<em> what the hell happened when I was away?</em></p><p>Abruptly, he just stopped as if he wasn't running and turned towards me, "Oh, there you are Luce." I gave him a blank face.</p><p>All of a sudden, a bright light appeared and I see Lisanna has transformed into her white and black striped cat form and brushes on Natsu. "Natsu, would you prefer if I was like this then? Then would you make me your bride?"</p><p>Natsu's face has turned as red as Erza's hair, causing steam to come out of his ears. "Oh Natsu...what do I have to do to make you..." she pauses and whispers into his ear, "...mine?" Natsu then flipped over on the floor, in complete shock. Apparently, Juvia was watching and ran up towards Lisanna.</p><p>"Tell me! How'd you do it? What do I have to do to get my wonderful, darling Gray to fall for me like that? You must teach me your ways!" She cried and pleaded.</p><p>"Oh forget it. There's no way I'm falling for th--" Gray's eyes shot wide open once he saw the costume change Juvia had performed quickly. She knelt down to the floor in front of him, asking him in a soft, sexy tone,</p><p>"Is this good enough for you, Gray? Will you let me be yours now?" Gray's entire face turned hot and sweat-dropped as he tried to get Juvia to stand up.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>How the hell did she change so fast?</em>!</p><p>"Juvia! This isn't the fucking place for that! You're making a fool of yourself and me!" Her jaw dropped to the ground, as massive floods of her tears ran down her face, making a puddle around her.</p><p>Gray shook his hands back and forth, sweat dripping off his face in complete nervousness, trying to say things to calm her down. Erza, Wendy, and Mirajane all<em> tsked</em> at him in disappointment.</p><p>Natsu casually walked over towards him, "Wow man, who knew you'd be such an awful boyfriend? I mean it's to be expected from someone with a cold heart." He shrugged as he turned around.</p><p>"1. I'm not her fucking boyfriend! 2. What are you talking about?! At least I have a heart." Gray protested, head butting against Natsu once more, causing them to clash again and throw tables and chairs around. Still, Juvia on the floor bawling while Wendy tries to comfort her.</p><p>I sighed,<em> what an idiot. But he's a cute idiot. Wait, I did it again...</em></p><p>All of a sudden, at the last minute, I see a chair hurdling towards me but not before Loke swooped me off my feet and moved out of the way. I gazed up at him as he asked me, "Lucy, are you all right?"</p><p>I stared at him, as I felt my cheeks start to blush. <em>Why..am I feeling a little hot about this? I don't like Loke that way... Right?</em></p><p>"Uh... Y-yes, I'm okay. Thank you." He stared at me and smiled.</p><p>I snapped back to reality however, "Uh, b-but you can put me down now." He then placed me on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Loke is very kind, he cares about me, and always watches over me. All I do is, give Natsu someone to look after. I'm a complete bother to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can learn to like Loke, but...is it him that I want?</em>
</p><p>Out the corner of my eye, I see Natsu looking over towards us, his hand clenching into a fist as he turns away from Gray, making him confused.</p><p>Lisanna and Happy run after him as they both walk out the door, Happy flying and Natsu not turning back.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did Loke have to come here? Why did Gray and I have to fight like that, causing him to pick Lucy up like--</em>
</p><p>I screamed in frustration, smashing my flamed fist into an abandoned building. <em>Why am I feeling this way?! It's, not like I should be upset. She could've been hurt and it could've been... My fault. I put her in danger...</em></p><p>"Natsu!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Happy flying to me with a concerned face.</p><p>"Natsu? What's wrong..?" He said with displeasure. I half-heartedly smiled at him,</p><p>"I'm all right buddy. Just, needed to clear my head." I had told the blue cat.</p><p>Suddenly, I see Lisanna coming towards me. "Natsu! What happened back there? Are you okay?"</p><p>I sighed. "Yes, I just...needed to get out of there."</p><p>She looped her arm through mine, "I'm sorry. If you want to talk I'm always here to listen." She smiled at me warmly.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe... I should look for others. I mean, Lisanna is cute. But no matter, I can't put Lucy in danger anymore. I've done it for too long. I'm too dangerous to be around someone as light as her.</em>
</p><p>I held back on to Lisanna, "Nah. I'll be okay. Why don't you tell me what's been going on with ya? I haven't talked to you in a while." She giggled, <em>maybe this is good. It's not like she wanted me anyways.</em> <em>I can learn to like Lisanna, but...is it her that I want?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter is a little short. But the next ones will be worth it! Please share! ❤️</p><p>P.S. Yes I stayed up until 1 AM. It's not like I have school with this virus going on. Please be safe and wash your hands!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can We Be What We Use to Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><b>Have This Music Play In The Background!</b></em></span> ⬇️</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/vJnt5pPI9a4">https://youtu.be/vJnt5pPI9a4</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(This is a couple of months later)</b>
</p><p>Winter has started to come around to Magnolia, causing civilians to dress warmly and in heavy clothing.</p><p>Lucy had just woken up, feeling a chill once her blanket left her shoulder. She shivered, causing her to bundle up even more. Then she had realized, Natsu and Happy weren't here, which in a way, made her a little glum.</p><p><em>They haven't been here in a while,</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>In an attempt to find her two friends, she slipped out of bed, causing her bare feet to hit the cold floor.</p><p>She glanced outside her window, watching the snow as it fell, follicle by follicle. She always thought that it was the most romantic thing, to watch the snowfall as her and somebody she dearly loves bundled up, laughing and talking with each other, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.</p><p>Lucy immediately sprang up to run into the hot shower, then bundled up into a pink sweater with a teal blue colored winter coat with a pink scarf. Following that, she slipped on a teal blue winter cap with a yellow bunny on the side, to cover her ears. Once she put on her brown boots, she scurried out the door, on the way to set search of the salmon haired boy and blue cat's house.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Natsu'</b> <b>s POV:</b> </span>
</p><p>I heard a knock on our door, wondering who could it be outside in this cold weather. I wanted to guess Gray since he practically swims in snow. But to my surprise, I opened the door and saw Lucy bundled up in a teal blue coat and pink scarf. <em>She looked cute bundled up like that.</em> </p><p>She smiled at me warmly, greeting me and Happy.</p><p>I scratched the back of my head, "Hey Luce. What are you doing here?" I questioned her, letting her come in to close the door from the cold atmosphere outside.</p><p>"I just came to check up on you. It's been a while since we've hung out. Every time I would invite you for food you'd deny, which never happens. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>
  <em>I guess I have been neglecting her after I've kept rejecting her offers to be with her.</em>
</p><p>"Natsu! You never told me you turned down yummy, delicious food!" Happy protested. Natsu looked at him and shushed.</p><p>"Yeah, I've just been really busy. Besides, I didn't want to bother you if you were working on your novel. Most times when I'd come over you would look hard at work." I lied, giving her an excuse as I sat down on the couch with Happy.</p><p>"Natsu, I can never too busy to be with you. All those times I would kick you out was just out of humor. I didn't... realize it would hurt your feelings..." She had said sadly, as she took off her coat, hat, and scarf and hung them on the coat rack.</p><p>I assured her, "No no, Luce. I know that." She tilted her head in confusion, then sat down on the chair across from me.</p><p>"Then, what's the problem?"</p><p>
  <em>I can't tell her the real reason I can't be around her. It'd make her fight against me. I have to keep her safe.</em>
</p><p>"Luce, I've just... Needed some time to spend with Happy. I've been neglecting him lately and it's put him down in the dumps. I didn't want to hurt your feelings thinking I was ignoring you or putting you off." I lied to her again.</p><p>She placed her hand on my leg, "Natsu, I understand. But you could've told me that instead of just canceling on me all the time." She told me, that calming tone in her voice.</p><p>Just then, I heard the front door of the cottage open, revealing Lisanna. She smiled at us, causing Lucy to remove her hand from my leg.</p><p>"I'm back boys. Hey Lucy." She smiled, causing Lucy to smile back and greet her.</p><p>"I just went out to buy some hot chocolate. Luckily, I brought enough for everyone, so you're welcome to join us, Lucy." Lisanna offered while taking her jacket and hat off.</p><p>Lucy nodded, accepting her offer.</p><p>-</p><p>After Lisanna had made hot chocolate for us, we all strike up a conversation, reminiscing battles and funny moments, especially with me in them.</p><p>"And that one where Earth Natsu and Edolas Natsu had met, they were definitely polar opposites, haha!" Lisanna had said, everyone else laughing except for me as I crossed my arms.</p><p>Lucy sighed, "Yeah, those were the days. Now I'm ready to tackle new adventures with everyone." She proclaimed, her hands turning into determined fists.</p><p>Lucy had looked at her wrist which her watch was on, and she gasped, "Wow guys, it's already 11 AM. I have to head to the Tomas' Coffee shop to meet up with the girls." She had said while gathering her winter wear.</p><p>My smile soon turned into a frown, a part of me being a little unhappy that she's leaving.</p><p>"Do you need me to walk you there Luce?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh sure that would be--" Lucy had opened the door to reveal, him again.</p><p>"Loke! You're here!" Lucy exclaimed in happiness. He grinned,</p><p>"Well, I was actually looking for you. I've checked your house and the guildhall, so this was my last resort." He said cheekily.</p><p>I growled lowly.</p><p>"Well, I was just about to head to Tomas' Coffee shop to see the girls. Do you want to walk me there?" She asked him, pulling her hair out of her coat.</p><p>"It would be an honor, my dear Lucy." He curtsied, as he extended his arm, waiting for her to grab his hand. Unfortunately, she did as she smiled. She waved goodbye to everyone, me faking a smile as Lisanna held onto his arm.</p><p><em>Please, turn around and come back, </em>I thought. But she didn't.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Luc</b><b>y's POV:</b> </span>
</p><p>As I grabbed Loke's hand, I had waved goodbye to everyone, seeing Natsu fake a smile, me doing the same.</p><p>Once we got down the sidewalk, I thought to myself, <em>please, come run after me.</em> But he didn't.</p><p>We were walking through the Magnolia streets until we stopped in front of the building that had a huge sign saying <em>Tomas' Coffee Shop.</em></p><p>"Thank you for walking me here Loke," I told him, giving him a warm smile.</p><p>"Anything for my gir-- I mean friend." He had corrected himself. I tried to go inside but Loke kept a grasp on my hand. I looked at him with perplexity, and asked,</p><p>"Umm, you can let go now Loke, I'm okay." He snapped back and looked down at his hand that held onto mine.</p><p>"I apologize, I didn't realize I was doing that." I smiled and forgave him. Then waved goodbye as I strolled into the cafe, seeing Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia sitting at a round table together, wearing warm sweaters.</p><p>"Hey, Lucy. How have you been?" Wendy, the dark blue-haired mage asked me.</p><p>"I've been doing well. I'm almost at the end of my novel, so a big accomplishment there." I said with a thumbs up.</p><p>We had ongoing conversations from what we've been up to, to who we're interested in.</p><p>"Well, as you all know, my beloved Gray is the one who I absolutely adore," Juvia said, making her eyes turn into hearts.</p><p>"Alas, I doubt he'll ever show his love for me as I have." She said, disappointment in her tone.</p><p>"Don't worry Juvia. I'm sure he feels the same way. Just give it time. I've seen the way he looks at you. Especially when you had transformed." Mirajane assured her, winking one of her eyes. Juvia smiled in relief.</p><p>"What about you Erza dear? Is there anyone you are interested in?" Juvia questioned Erza, everyone at the table looking at her in anticipation.</p><p>She chuckled, "Not anybody in this guild." We all <em>oohed an</em>d giggled. "Let's just say, we've had our eye on each other for a while.</p><p>
  <em>And I know exactly who she's talking about. A simple blue-haired boy with a red marking on his eye. None other than Jellal Fernandes.</em>
</p><p>Erza had blushed, as she had started thinking about him.</p><p>"And what about you, Mirajane?" Erza asked next.</p><p>Mirajane bashfully answered, "Well, he's kind of a bad boy. Well, not so much as<em> bad</em>  anymore but, I've taken a liking to him." We all looked at her in confusion. She whispered into the circle,</p><p>" I may have a little crush on the Master's grandson." Wendy smiled extremely hard, Juvia covering her face, Erza grinning, Levy giggling, and my face turning into excitement.</p><p>"Mira, I know what you mean. Laxus is a great guy towards you. And I've seen it. In fact, I believe everyone at the guild has seen the way he treats you." I tell her.</p><p>"Differently than others, I'll say," Levy confirmed.  She had started her confession, "Well, I like..." </p><p>"Levy, we all know who you like." Erza interrupted her.</p><p>Levy blushed while pressing her two index fingers together in nervousness. All the girls answered, "Gajeel." And her face lit up like a Christmas tree decorated in red lights.</p><p>She shushed us as she looked around the cafe, making sure he wasn't around. We all laughed.</p><p>"Well, what about you Lucy?" Levy had asked. I thought about it, but...</p><p>"I know who she likes." Mirajane started. A sweatdrop formed on my head as I answered,</p><p>"Huh?" trying to throw them off.</p><p><em>Maybe I should tell them.</em> <em>I need their opinion.</em></p><p>I sighed, "Okay... It's true... I like--" I looked around the cafe, making sure he wasn't around. I finished, "I, sort of like Natsu." I blushed. The girls' concerned faces became smiles all around. Erza nodding her head as she smirked.</p><p>"I knew you've always liked him! The way you look at him, how you guys go on missions together." Wendy fantasizes.</p><p>I sighed in displeasure, knowing that what I'm about to say, will make me sad.</p><p>"What's wrong Lucy?" Levy asked.</p><p>The table soon became silent, as they waited for me to answer Levy's question. "I just, don't think he likes me back." I gave them half the reason.</p><p>Erza slammed her hands on the table and gazed dead into my chocolate brown eyes. "Lucy, I know that's not your real reason why."</p><p>I slightly breathed in, in astonishment wondering how she knew. I sweatdropped a little bit more, then took a deep breath. "Okay... here's the real reason."</p><p>I had told them how a continuous nuisance I felt towards Natsu, having him always by my side and trying to protect me from harm at all costs. I also mentioned how Natsu's been acting towards Lisanna, and I not wanting to disrupt them, and instead, trying to look forward to being with Loke instead.</p><p>The girls all sat back in the chairs, some with confused looks on there face, silence jumping from person to person.</p><p>Mirajane took my hand, "Lucy, sweetie, I believe that you're being absolutely... ridiculous." I gave her a confused face with a "Huh?"</p><p>Levy added, "I agree. I believe Natsu looks forward to staying by your side each and every day. Otherwise, he would've said something." The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>A part of me thought that they're wrong, but another part feels like they were right. <em>Maybe, I am freaking out about this too hard.</em></p><p>"Not to mention, I'm sure he doesn't like Lisanna that way. She's like a little sister to him." The white-haired mage assured me.</p><p>However, I wasn't buying it.</p><p>After a while of conversing, I waved goodbye to all the girls while putting on my winter wear. Once I walked outside to the freezing temperatures, I began to see the snow falling harder, causing 2 feet of snow to pile up.</p><p>I walked out the door, shoving my hands into my coat pockets, and decided to walk around Magnolia. I visited shops, most of which have closed for the season due to the lack of growth of produce. I summoned my little pet snowman, Plue, from the celestial world, so I wouldn't be alone. We walked past a couple of shops, and to our surprise, we foresaw an enormous, yet glorious Christmas tree that was lit up in different colored lights, causing me to stop and stand in front of it. I sat down on one of the benches after sweeping snow off, having Plue sit beside me humming.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice come from the opposite side of the tree, I listened as I tried to figure out who it was.</p><p>"I know this is probably dumbest shit for someone like me to do but, Lisanna said maybe it'll help. Apparently you can grant wishes of some sort, so I'll give it a shot." The male voice spoke.</p><p>I arose from the bench, stepping closer towards the bright tree in front of me.</p><p>"What I would really like for Christmas is, to just... be with her." The male voice wished.</p><p>I thought about it, <em>maybe I shouldn't be eavesdropping, it sounds pretty private.</em> <em>Yet, I can't identify the familiar voice.</em></p><p>"But, I'm doing this to keep her safe. Because I care about her too much to let anything happen to her if it has to involve me."</p><p>I slightly gasped, the face finally coming into perspective in my mind. I turned around the tree, to see a familiar spikey, salmon haired boy wearing a black winter coat, red earmuffs, and a white dragon scaled scarf wrapped around him.</p><p>Out of instinct, I came up behind him, and put my arms around his waist, causing him to jump a little, then settle down as he held my hands, creating warmth.</p><p>"Luce, what are you doing here?" He turned around to face me, his nose and cheeks turning red from the temperature drop.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing. Making wishes to a tree?" I mocked. He laughed a little, looking back at the tree.</p><p>"I know, it's rather stupid, but I might as well give it a shot." Then his smile immediately shaped into a frown. "You didn't happen to hear what I said, did you?" He said, not making eye contact.</p><p>
  <em>I can't let him know I was listening to him.</em>
</p><p>"All I heard you say was 'if it has to involve me.' But that's about it." I lied. I've never lied to Natsu.</p><p>He sighed in relief, "Oh, all right then." Just then, we see Lisanna running over with Happy, as she has bags in her hands that are labeled, <em>Magnolia Cake Shop.</em> I release my arms from Natsu's waist, stepping back from him.</p><p>"I got those cupcakes the Christmas party needs Natsu," Lisanna spoke gleefully. Happy moaned as he gazed at the bag,</p><p>"And they look so delicious..." The cat said, licking his lips.</p><p>"Hold on there Happy. We have to get these to the guild for the Christmas party tomorrow." Natsu slowed Happy's role, making him groan in disappointment.</p><p>"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Lisanna said with concern, standing upright with a frowned face. Natsu glanced back at me, to which I gave him a smile.</p><p>"No no, we just happened to see each other here at the same time. Talk about coincidence huh?" I giggled, brushing it off, Natsu agreeing.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go to see Elfman. He's been diagnosed with a cold and I should help Mira take care of him. Though he keeps complaining that real men don't get colds." Lisanna said as she rolled her eyes, then handed the cupcakes to Natsu.</p><p>All of a sudden, she did the most heart-wrenching thing I could have seen her do, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I immediately felt a sharp pain in my chest, not knowing why.</p><p>Natsu had looked surprised, with a tint of red in his cheeks. I wanted to let a tear slip out, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but I couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>If he was happy, then I have to be happy for him, sadly. Why can't we be what we use to be?</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Natsu, I'm just going to go finish my novel for the day," I told him, not trying to let the crack slip out of my voice. Natsu sniffed, not saying anything, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>"I'll see you guys at the Christmas party tomorrow." I had told them. Natsu nodded his head in affirmation, Happy looking at my face with a frown,</p><p>"Lucy? Are you all right?"<em> I didn't know what to say, except</em>... I smiled,</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys soon. Please make it home safely." Natsu stared at me, the tip of his nose becoming redder as the snow hits his face. It seemed like he was about to extend his arm when he just put it back down and watched me go.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Natsu's POV:</b> </span>
</p><p>There was a hint of sadness in her voice, I sniffed in the air, scenting something from her like... heartbreak.</p><p>As Lucy turned around, I was about to reach my arm out to grab her, tell her that she had the wrong idea and that I actually did want her, not Lisanna. However, I remembered what I was doing, and why I was doing it, so I let my arm slowly drop back down.</p><p>At that moment, I felt that gut-wrenching feeling like they were being twisted around.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want you to leave, Lucy. I'm so sorry.</em>
</p><p>Happy had put his paw on my leg, noticing the pain in my face. "I'm sorry you're going through this Natsu. I can't imagine how hard it would be to do that to her. I wouldn't be able to do that to Carla." Happy stated, looking down at my shoes. I picked him up to wrap in my scarf.</p><p>"Come on bud, let's go before we get a cold," I said to him.</p><p>Happy responded quietly, "Aye."</p><p>I peered back around, not being able to see Lucy clearly anymore, only the color of her lightly colored hat and coat as they disappear into the white snow; wishing I was there beside her to wipe the sorrowful expression off her face.</p><p>
  <em>Lucy, I don't want it to be this way, but I can't tell you what I have to do to keep you safe.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was actually a sad chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll keep proving the chapters for you all to read in solitude. Please comment and share amongst other Fairy Tail (NaLu) lovers! As always, stay safe. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Feeling Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>Have This Music Play In The Background!</strong></em></span> ⬇️</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/lY4DPrhqAbw">https://youtu.be/lY4DPrhqAbw</a>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>*Warning* *Sexual Content*</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span> </strong>
</p><p>I stretched out of bed, feeling warmth at my feet. I glance to see Happy curled up on top of my feet, lying there, as he murmured words about catching fish. I smiled and shook him awake, "Hey Happy. We have to get up." He didn't wake up at first. So I stood on my bed and jumped as I shouted,</p><p>"Happy! We gotta get up!" I bounced, causing his tiny blue body to fly across the room, shouting until he hit the floor.</p><p>"Natsu... I was having dreams about yummy fish. Why are we waking up so early?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>I chuckled, "We're going to be late! We gotta help Erza set up for the Christmas party today!" I exclaimed, lunging off my bed and dashing into the bathroom.</p><p>As I brushed my teeth, I gazed at myself in the mirror, thinking to myself,</p><p>Natsu, are you really doing this for her? Or is this for you?</p><p>I sighed, swishing around the water in my mouth, then spitting it into the sink.</p><p>I wonder what it'd be like to have Lucy here beside me, with her words in my head instead of my own.</p><p>Suddenly, I thought of something, "Oy Happy, quick detour on the way to the guild." I told him as I fixed my scarf on my neck.</p><p>I have to make it up to her somehow.</p><p>"Well then hurry up Natsu! We got to go to eat breakfast!" Happy shouted.</p><p>I shook my head and smirked in the mirror, sprinting towards the door where Happy was, "Aye sir!"</p><p>Happy retorted, "Hey! That's my line!"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lucy's POV:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lucy... I need you... I want you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The voice in my head repeats. The figure walks towards me, as he lifts my chin and hovers his lips above mine, till they lock in with each other. Sweat dripping from my face as I try to identify who was kissing me. I stepped back,</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Who are you? </strong> </em> <strong>I asked. He took a hold of my hand and pulled me into his chest, putting his arms around my waist.</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Come on, Luce. It should be obvious.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>His voice...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He kissed me again, starting to fall deeper as we made out. We stayed this way until he starts to move his lips to my neck. He drags his tongue down, sending chills up my back. Till he delicately bites with his sharp fangs, causing me to softly moan. Then it occurred to me,</b>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>N--Nats--?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>He shushed me, dragging his nails up and down my back, causing me to shiver.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>We kissed again, even harder this time. He pushed me against the wall, locking my arms above my head with his firm, yet gentle grip.</b>
</p><p><em><strong>Just wait until I'm done with you.</strong></em> <b>He grinned.</b></p><p>
  <b>Do I like this part of him? I mean, if I didn't, I wouldn't be dreaming about it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He secured his position in front of me, as he lowers himself, sliding his hands down my legs. And then I realized, I wasn't wearing pants, only my shirt, and underwear.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Don't worry, Luce. Just relax.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>My body's temperature rose dramatically. Why didn't I stop him? Why do I want him to keep going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I closed my eyes, not knowing what I was doing, or what he was doing.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>You're mine, remember?</strong> </em>
</p><p>I woke up, gasping from the dream I was experiencing. Suddenly, I realized I was significantly covered in sweat.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, sweat isn't the only thing that I'm feeling...</em>
</p><p>I wiped my forehead, then felt my shorts. They are wet, but why?</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit. The dream I had.</em>
</p><p>The heat immediately went to my cheeks, not just from the temperature rising, but from the way I was feeling after that event.</p><p>"Great, now I need a bath." I turned my head to the window, gazing outside to see the sun shining on the white blanket of snow that's coating Magnolia's streets.</p><p>"Morning sleepy head!" I heard a voice say. I swiveled my head around to see the pink-headed Dragon Slayer with an apron tied around his waist. He shook the pan on the stove, while Happy gnaws on a fish, also greeting me.</p><p>At first, I didn't believe it and rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'm obviously still dreaming so I'm going back to sleep." I said, lying back down.</p><p>Natsu exclaimed, "You're not dreaming, you weirdo! It's me!"</p><p>I sat back up and stared at him as he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>He's actually here.</em>
</p><p>I then asked out of curiosity, "Then what are you doing in my house?"</p><p>Natsu chuckled. "Well, we have a big day ahead of us, so I figured you would want some breakfast first." He answered, following by Happy replying "Aye!"</p><p>He took one of the pancakes out of the pan, putting them onto a plate of other pancakes beside him.</p><p>He sauntered over to me and extended his hand, "So come on, wake up. Otherwise, I'll tickle you." He said with a devious smile, putting up his hands getting ready to tickle me.</p><p>All of a sudden, I realized that I was covered in sweat -- among other things -- and quickly hopped from my bed and flew into the bathroom, not wanting to be embarrassed.</p><p>"I was kidding, Luce! Was it my breath?" Natsu hollered. I heard him mumble, "why did she smell strange? It smelled like sweat but there was something different."</p><p>Happy replied, "Maybe her heat was too high. That's probably why she needs rent money every month. No wonder her cheeks were as red as a tomato."</p><p>I groaned, letting my back press against the door. I thought for a minute, <em>wait, why is he here? I thought he didn't want to be around me...</em></p><p>I shook it off and rapidly got into the tub, scrubbing the dream that I had lived last night off of me.</p><p>I sat in the hot bubbly water, thinking about last night.</p><p>
  <em>You're mine, remember?</em>
</p><p>My body started heating up again, but not because of the hot water.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't think I was going to have these intentions about Natsu like this...</em>
</p><p>I stepped out of the tub and wrapped the soft, cotton-like towels around my body and hair, then unlocked the door to behold Natsu and Happy running aimlessly around my room. Natsu sifted through my books and papers on my desk.</p><p>"Hm, so she's writing another novel huh? Guess I've been gone for too long," he read the title, "Maybe It's Him." He pondered, about to set his eyes on the first words of the chapter.</p><p>I dashed over there and knocked him out of the way, "Hands off, you pink haired dummy! You know better!"</p><p>Natsu rubbed his head, "Damn, go put on some clothes Gray." He said mindlessly.</p><p>"I don't strip, dumbass!" I exclaimed towards him. I roamed over to my dresser, only to notice Happy in my underwear drawer, bearing a pair of my pink laced underwear,</p><p>"Here you go, Lucy! I grabbed the thinnest one for ya!" He told me happily.</p><p>I whined, "Why is this happening?" I snatched my underwear from him as he chuckled slightly, flying away.</p><p>"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But that's why we're here to start your day off right." Natsu said as he rubbed my head, causing my towel to fall.</p><p>I huffed, and pick up the towel, turning towards the bathroom. After I've gotten dressed, I sat down at the little table where Natsu, Happy and Plue were lounging.</p><p>"So, what are you guys doing here for real?" I asked out of curiosity, fixing my golden locks.</p><p>Natsu laid his head back as he put his hands behind his head, "We just wanted to come to see you before we headed to the guild to help Erza set up for the Christmas party tonight."</p><p>"Oh yeah. That is tonight. Well, let me get my coat first and then we'll head on our way." I tell them as I stand from my chair. Natsu peered upwards toward me,</p><p>"Wait, you need to eat breakfast first." He spoke up.</p><p>Happy came up behind him, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The exceed said with a finger up.</p><p>"But we don't have time to stop for breakfa--"</p><p>"Well, that's why we made you breakfast silly! Eat up!" Natsu interrupted me as he brought over a plate of pancakes that were almost higher than Plue.</p><p>I sweatdropped, "Um... You didn't have to Natsu..." I told him apprehensively. He shushed me, cutting up pancakes and stuffing my face. My cheeks expanded as I was expecting to taste burnt pancakes, but as I chewed, they were fluffy and full of flavor.</p><p>"Wow Natsu, you can cook!" I told him bluntly. An ominous gloom then appeared over his head,</p><p>" 'Course I can cook. I know I may burn stuff but at least I try to make the food edible." He mumbled in disappointment.</p><p>I panicked and waved my hands back and forth, "No no! That's not what I meant! I just, I've never seen you prepare a meal before. Now, prepare yourself for a meal I've seen." I tried to tell him, hopefully making him feel better.</p><p>I peeked up at him as he sat back in his chair, an unsettling expression on his face.</p><p>"What I mean is, they're great, Natsu. Thank you." I complimented him. The frown then turned into a smile.</p><p>"All right! Let's get to the guild so we don't have to face Erza's wrath!" Natsu cheered, yanking me outside my door and speeding off.</p><p>I yelled at him, "I didn't even put on my jacket!"</p><p>-</p><p>As we walked into the guild, we were presented with bright LED lights; blinking red and green on each wall we saw. A tall, yet full Christmas tree was in the middle of the guildhall, waiting for it to be decorated and filled with glorious ornaments and presents.</p><p>Erza had finished laying out red tablecloths for the tables. She appeared to be dressed in a sexy Santa dress with black stockings and black boots with white puffballs on the toes.</p><p>I glance over towards the bar to see Mirajane decorating the back of the bar, hanging lights and wrapping them around the pillars.</p><p>"Hey Mira, it's already starting to come together." I cheerfully said.</p><p>She giggled, "Oh yes. Erza's working really hard for this to come together."</p><p>I turned back around with nervousness, "Yeah, I can see that..."</p><p>Out the corner of my eye, I see Erza standing over Natsu and Happy with a doomful, dark look in her eyes.</p><p>"Natsu." The red-headed mage called to the Dragon Slayer.</p><p>Natsu mumbled lowly, "Aw shit... We're goners." Then answered nervously, "Hey... Erza."</p><p>She frowned and held up her index finger, pointing to the clock above the second floor of the guildhall, "I told you to be here by 9:30. And what time is it now? It's 10:25." She declared to the boy and cat. They instantly got on their hands and knees, begging for mercy.</p><p>She then growled, and made her hand into a fist, "Where! Were! You!?" She yelled as she threw her fists left and right, hitting Natsu, leaving Happy a crying mess on the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry! We overslept a bit and then we made Lucy breakfast!" Natsu protested in fear.</p><p>"Yeah! If anything, blame Lucy for getting all nasty and sweaty causing her to take a bath!" Happy added.</p><p>Erza spotted me as I blinked continuously, not wanting to get hurt as well.</p><p>
  <em>Damn cat, why does he always have to tell my business?</em>
</p><p>She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "What were you sweating so much for? Is there something wrong with your air conditioning? Are you running a fever?"</p><p>I blinked mercilessly, sweat rolling down my body every second. "N-no.. just, had a weird dream is all," I told her honestly, laughing anxiously.</p><p>She gazed into my eyes until I back up into the stools of the bar, "Weird how? Like it doesn't make sense or as in it involved someone important to you?"</p><p>
  <em>How the hell does she do that?</em>
</p><p>I scratched the back of my head, my eyes no longer meeting hers, "Well... The second one." I said to her.</p><p>Erza stepped back, then smiled, "Well no matter. We'll talk about it later. We should focus on the amount of attention this festivity should get."</p><p>I tilted my head in confusion, "Hey Erza? May I ask, why is this party so important?" I questioned her.</p><p>She smiled, "Well, it's Wendy's first time having Christmas with us, without any battles of course." I smiled back, nodding my head in assurance.</p><p>"Erza, you really don't have to. I'm grateful to even be here with you all."  Wendy said with gratitude.</p><p>"Nonsense. We will make this a Christmas for you to remember, with Fairy Tail." Erza spoke, her lips forming a smile. </p><p>"Any beautiful girl should be worthy of receiving a proper and glorious party surrounded by her friends." A male voice filled the room.</p><p>I swiveled around to see Loke, dressed up in a navy green, button-up long-sleeved shirt with a red tie with black pants. And if course, the girls already crowding him.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! You're coming to the party too, right Loke?" The young blue-haired mage questioned him. He patted her head,</p><p>"Of course. Fairy Tail is still my family. I can't imagine not spending Christmas with everyone." He answered as he pushed his glasses back upon his face, the sunlight reflecting off of them.</p><p>"Besides, this is the perfect time to obtain a kiss under the mistletoe with my dear Lucy," Loke told us, lovingly.</p><p>"In your dreams," I replied. He races towards me with one knee on the floor, his hands on one of mine,</p><p>"Oh, always my dear Lucy." <em>What is wrong with him?</em></p><p>"Hey! Would you back off? Erza told me to scrub the floors!" Gray protested to Natsu as he was down on all fours. Natsu was trying to sweep but Gray was in his way.</p><p>"Oh yeah?! Well, Erza told me to sweep this place didn't look filthy! So that includes you!" Natsu said getting fired up.</p><p>Gray immediately got in his face, "You fucking calling me dirt, Flame Brain?"</p><p>Natsu got back in his face and retorted, "You heard what I said, Ice Freak!"</p><p>I sweatdropped, "Now now... Let's work this out." Just then, Erza stepped in.</p><p>"What is going on here?" Erza interrogated the fighting boys in irritation.</p><p>They both instantly got back to doing their tasks as they told her, "Nothing is going on here, just catching up with my buddy." Natsu answered apprehensively with a nervous smile as he swept around Gray.</p><p>"We just wanted to work together, that's all," Gray added with another nervous smile, mopping around Natsu.</p><p>Erza smiled, "Well good. It's nice to see the Christmas spirit is getting to you boys." She told them with glee.</p><p>What are we going to do about them?</p><p>-</p><p>It was already 3 in the afternoon, and all the preparations have almost been set up around Fairy Tail. There were a ton of presents underneath the fully decorated tree from guild members stopping by. More lights have been hung around banisters, and the tables were being filled with different sorts of food.</p><p>Natsu and Happy had been slapped many times for trying to eat it, but so far, everything was coming together nicely.  </p><p>Loke had been catching up with everyone, telling them that this is actually the celestial spirits' favorite holiday of the year. </p><p>"Lucy, I need you to make an errand. I forgot to purchase Natsu's gift yesterday with all the preparation for the party, so I need you to go and buy it for me." Erza whispered to me, handing me a slip of paper on what she needs.</p><p>I responded with a smile, "Sure. I'll be back soon." It must be a nice gift if Erza's giving Natsu something. I personally don't think he'll take anything. His friends are all he's ever needed, and he shows it very much.</p><p>"May I accompany you on your journey?" Loke questioned with a grin on his face as the sun glimmers on his bronze hair. "I promise I won't try anything."</p><p>I lashed out, "That's not at all what I'm worried about!" He chuckled slightly, then motioned me to walk out first of the guildhall doors.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Gray. He just thinks he can beat me up then get me in trouble.</em>
</p><p>I finished sweeping the guildhall and ended up turning around towards the front. I observed and saw Lucy looking unenthused around Loke as he smiled and posed.</p><p>He then motioned his arms for her to walk out the guild doors. Where are they going? Before I knew it, I was already by her side,</p><p>"Hey, Luce, where ya going? You can't skip out on the fun." I asked her, sweat dripping from my forehead all of a sudden.</p><p>"Oh, Natsu. Erza is just having me go on a little errand for her, but I'll be back soon, 'kay? Don't wait up for me." She inquired.</p><p>I laughed a little, "Well shit, since you're skipping out, I guess I have to do the same." I objected, starting to walk out the door until Erza's hand caught on the back of my collar, choking me.</p><p>"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked with hostility.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>I slowly turned my neck around, pointing at Lucy. "I was...well I was actually gonna help Lucy--"</p><p>She butted in, "Oh no you don't. You still have a lot more chores to do before this party. Do you think I'm just going to let you run out of my sight? Think again. I have tons more..." She rambles on as she drags me back into the building.</p><p>With an utter defeat on my face, I see Lucy giggle and wave goodbye to me. My face has turned into confusion until I feel a warm sensation in my heart.</p><p>
  <em>This feeling again... I think I know now what it is. I can't let this moment slip from my hands. I can't let her slip from my hands. Should I do it though? Or just let her go?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! Hope you're enjoying it so far! You are also welcome to make comments on the characters, plot, or funny remarks.  Please comment and share! As always, stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Will Always Be Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>Have This Music Play In The Background!</em> </b> <b> ⬇️</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>https://youtu.be/ua_cYL_Auo0</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>*Warning* *Sexual Content*</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Lucy's POV:</b> </span>
</p><p>Loke and I were heading to a little which was loaded with clothes. I had walked up to the counter and asked a short elderly lady if she could identify a particular type of clothing Erza had written down for Natsu's gift.</p><p>She nodded, then left to obtain it, leaving me and Loke behind.</p><p>"So Loke, if this is the celestial spirits' favorite holiday, how come you're not joining them with their ultimate Christmas party? You like everyone there, don't you?" I consulted him out of curiosity.</p><p>"Well, it's not that I don't prefer being with them, but I suppose I'd rather be with the people who took me in after my whole debacle with the celestial world." He, answered, pushing his glasses back onto his face.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a cry of despair out the doors of the shop and we immediately ran outside.</p><p>Across the street from the shop was a bank that had gone into lockdown because a group of thieves held it up.</p><p>Loke and I gave each other a look and nodded, dashing into the scene of the crime.</p><p>The thieves had hostages sitting on the floor with their hands above their head, kneeling down. They cried out of fear, as the thieves pointed their guns towards them and the bankers behind the counter.</p><p>"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I interrogated them with an indignant tone, my voice echoing around the building.</p><p>They all swiveled their heads towards me, some snickering and others glaring in irritation.</p><p>"We're just taking our share. I suggest you get on the floor quietly, otherwise, it'll be over for you and your boyfriend over there." One of the guys protested.</p><p>I lashed out rapidly, "He's not my boyfriend!"</p><p>Loke lifted his glasses with the touch of his index and middle finger. He chuckled lightly, "Well, not yet."</p><p>My tone turned into aggression, "Let's just kick these guys asses!" Loke nodded in seriousness.</p><p>I grabbed my whip that I'd gotten back from Virgo a while ago. I slashed it, causing a rope of blue and yellow lights to radiate.</p><p>"You're about to get a taste of members from Fairy Tail, so I suggest you let these people go and hand back the money!" I acclaimed to the men. They all cackled and pointed at me as one of them rose their gun, pointing towards a hostage.</p><p>"You take one step and you're losing a precious civilian." He protested.</p><p>I immediately lashed my whip on his wrist, causing him to have a confused look on his face as he released the firearm.</p><p>I flung him against the wall, inflicting his group members to charge at me while the other half collected more money.</p><p>"I got them, Loke. You go take care of those damn filth bags behind the counter." I urged Loke. He nodded in affirmation and disappeared behind the counter.</p><p>After I've gotten the guys charging towards me, I notice a blast of light coming from behind the counter, along with 5 other thieves fly into the air and landing on their backs, groaning in agony.</p><p>Loke sprinted from behind the counter, ending up at my side again. "Don't you think that's overdoing it a bit?" I questioned him.</p><p>He shrugged, "Justice is justice."</p><p>All of a sudden, I hear a firearm go off. In a split second, I discover the bullet heading towards me. Just then, Loke stood in front of me, holding up his shield.</p><p><em>Why do I always have to have a guy protect me</em> <em>?</em></p><p>The last thief that was hidden behind hostages had fired it. I glimpsed up at Loke, seeing him lower his shield and slowly walk upon the thief.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what the hell does he think he's doing?</em>
</p><p>"Loke?" I called his name, he didn't respond as he sauntered closer to the thief. Hostages stood up to run out of the bank, and away from the event.</p><p>"You dare fire a trajectory upon my Lucy?" Loke spoke to the now frightened thief. His hands lit up as he had that dark look in his eyes.</p><p>"Loke, wait!" I shouted. He raised his fists that were illuminating with pure light.</p><p>Suddenly, I used my whip to clamp his hands together. He hastily scowled at me, his eyes glistening sunshine yellow.</p><p><em>It's like a different side of him.</em> <em> Justice is justice, huh?</em></p><p>
  <em>Bullshit.</em>
</p><p>"Wait, Loke! He just needs to be hit with a simple attack. There's no need to be extreme!" I begged him. He focused his gaze back upon the thief, who was sweating profusely.</p><p>He then let down his attack, the beams on his hands fading.</p><p>I released my whip on him and inspected him, wondering what his next move was.</p><p>He gradually walked upon the thief and lifted him into the air by holding his shirt.</p><p>"Now, you better go with the rest of your buddies until the police arrive. Otherwise, I will do something I regret. Pulling that little stunt you tried to use on Lucy, you better be glad she stopped me." He spoke to the thief lowly, then dropping him on the floor.</p><p>The thief breathed heavily and ran over to his group members, sitting down as he shook.</p><p>I stared at Loke with a concerned look on my face. He breathed a sigh of relief, and grabbed my hand,</p><p>"Our work here is done. The police will handle the rest." He spoke in a low, yet, irritated tone.</p><p>
  <em>He's not usually like this. Loke, what's going on inside your head?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>It was already past 5 and the sun had been going down, creating a colorful look in the sky, filling it with orange and pink tints. After we had arrived back at the shop to obtain Natsu's gift, we walked in silence back to the guild.</p><p>Until I broke the silence, though he started to as well. "Um, you go first," I said to him. He apologized,</p><p>"I interrupted you. Lady's first." He said elegantly.</p><p>I sighed, then inhaled as I started, "What was that in the bank? You looked as if somebody had stolen something from you." I asked him with worry, waiting for a reply.</p><p>He sighed, "It was nothing. I just can't stand to watch the people who are close to me get hurt by somebody so reckless." He said, hopping around the question.</p><p>I didn't want to push it any further, so I let it go and continued our path to the guild.</p><p>We stepped into the guildhall and to our astonishment, it was beautifully and completely decorated with Christmas decorations. I gasped at the sight, as I see Wendy walking towards me. </p><p>"Hey, you're back! The guild looks amazing, doesn't it?" Wendy asked me, looking around the guild with a smile across her face.</p><p>I agreed, "It absolutely does! You guys have done an incredible job. I'm sorry we arrived so late. There was a problem at the bank that we just couldn't turn away from, " I explained to the sky maiden.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. We heard about some bank robbers causing a scene there. It's wonderful that you guys took care of it and nobody was hurt." Wendy said with glee.</p><p>"Wendy! We gotta change into your dress young lady, otherwise, you'll never get a kiss under the mistletoe." Cana instructed her as she held up an adorable Santa Claus outfit, though, it was a tad bit revealing in the cleavage area.</p><p>Wendy sighed in dissatisfaction, stepping towards her.</p><p>"Oh lighten up, you can wear this overcoat just in case you're feeling a little self-conscious." Cana held up the other piece to the outfit with a wink, resulting in Wendy smiling a little.</p><p>As I look around, I realize Loke has disappeared but apparently went to sit down at a table full of women dressed up in sexy Christmas costumes including a Santa Claus, a Christmas tree, a present, and an elf costume.</p><p>However, it seemed like he was keeping his hands to himself, and only striking up conversations. He pushed away a girl who tried to kiss him under the mistletoe, which is uncommon for someone like him.</p><p>"Oh hey, Luce, you're back." Natsu approached me. I instantly hid his gift behind my back.</p><p>I laughed nervously, "Hey, Natsu." He tilted his head, then tried to peek around my back.</p><p>He pointed and laughed, "Whatcha got there?"</p><p>"I'll catch you in a bit Natsu!" I sped off making sure he didn't see the gift behind my back.</p><p>I heard him mumble something, but I didn't catch it.</p><p>
  <em>I hope it wasn't too important.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Natsu's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Lucy raced off before I could tell her, "But I... got somethin' for you." Despair filled my face a little, but I shook it off and told myself, <em>I'll give it to her soon, </em>as I glanced down at the perfectly wrapped, yet small, gift box in my hand.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu, what are you up to?" Lisanna's voice cascaded into my hear, causing me to jump a little.</p><p>"Eh, nothing much. About to go wash up for this party. Apparently, I have to look nice, according to Erza." I said in a soft, yet annoyed tone.</p><p>She giggled, "I bet you'll look super cute in a suit. It's not every day that I see you in a buttoned-up shirt and tie." She blushed slightly.</p><p>I didn't know how to reply, so I didn't.</p><p>"Anyways, I got a gift for you, but it can wait until you get back," Lisanna said with a wink. Afterward, she blew me a kiss.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what to do with this girl. Should I tell her how I really feel about her? It pisses me off that I don't know if I should listen to my head or my heart.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>After quickly getting home with Happy, I sprinted to the shower. After I turned it on, I let the hot water slide down my skin and scars.</p><p>As I scrub myself, my mind starts wandering. <em>What would it be like if Lucy was here? What would it feel like?</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Natsu.</b> </em>
</p><p>I close my eyes, letting the water continue to recede down my body.</p><p>
  <em>The steam must be messing with my thoughts.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I can feel her hands come from behind me, her fingers dragging across my chest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I groan slightly as she unintentionally feels my scar. Furthermore, she nibbles my left ear, her hands traveling farther down.</b>
</p><p><em><b>Lucy... Wait...</b></em> <b>I whispered.</b></p><p><b>Turning around,</b> <b>I reach my hand up to grab her face when she grabs my hands first and puts them on her body, c</b><b>ausing me to feel her all around.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>I don't want to think about you this way yet.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She smirked as she stood in front of me, trailing her hands down to my region.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shut up, dummy. The more you think about it, the more you'll want it to be with me.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I glance down, feeling myself get harder. She reached her hand to my chin and pulled my head up, making me look into her chocolate, brown eyes.</b>
</p><p><b><em>L-Lucy</em></b>...<b>I moaned slightly.</b></p><p><b>She grabbed my shaft, stroking it back and forth slowly. I growled slightly, </b> <b> <em>I need to have her.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b>Instantly, I pulled her, smashing her lips against mine.</b>
</p><p><b>I slid my hand in between her legs as I whispered in her ear, </b> <em> <b>Lucy, I want you.</b> </em></p><p>
  <b>As I rubbed my hand between her legs, she yelled my name, yet, it didn't sound real.</b>
</p><p><b>I removed my hand and turned her around to grope her breasts firmly with one hand, my </b><b>other</b> <b>hand playing with her entrance.</b></p><p>
  <b>She moaned, causing me to get harder. She grabbed it again, pumping faster now.</b>
</p><p><b> <em>Fuck, Lucy... </em> </b> <b>I said loudly.</b> <b> I felt her tremble in my arms,</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Faster, Natsu...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I kept rubbing her, watching her facial expressions which caused me to smirk deviously.</b>
</p><p><b>She kept going as she kissed me again passionately, then slipped her tongue into my mouth; our tongues colliding as they </b> <b>dance together in sync.</b></p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, I carefully inserted two fingers inside of her, causing her to hiss and moan for a second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I looked down at her, to see if she was okay. After she looked back up at me to signify that she was, I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her, curling them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gasped in satisfaction, then moaned out loud.</b>
</p><p><b>I bit my lip as I tried to hold back from being a moaning mess, </b> <b> <em>Shit Lucy, k-keep going.</em> </b></p><p><b>She smiled as she gripped harder. I grasped her stomach slightly to maintain my stance</b> <b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>I felt myself about to finish when she shot her other hand into my spikey hair and pulled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I groaned in both pain and pleasure.</b>
</p><p><b>Finally, warm, yet, sticky liquid shot out of my shaft, causing me to slow down on her. She gazed at me </b> <b>as she caught her breath and turned back around to face me.</b></p><p><b> <em>Just let me be yours </em> </b> <b> <em>Natsu</em> </b> <b> <em>, and this will happen more ofte</em> </b> <b> <em>n</em> </b> <b>, she whispered softly into my ear.</b></p><p>I instantly tried to catch my breath, snapping back to reality and realizing that I was fantasizing.</p><p>I cover my face with my hands and reminisce about what I had just thought about. After twisting the knob of the shower off, I tried to shake off the feeling, but it still lingered.</p><p>Wrapping a towel around me, I stepped out of the bathroom, and to my sight, see Happy's face as red as a tomato.</p><p>"What's wrong little buddy?" I questioned him as I dig through my closet to find elegant clothes to wear.</p><p>"Um, well, Natsu..." He started to say, trying to hold back his laughter.</p><p>I turned to look at him as he continued, "You don't believe that the walls are soundproof, right?" He queried.</p><p>I gave him a complicated look until it hit me that I was moaning awfully loud in there. Suddenly, embarrassment rose up in my face as I got on my hands and knees in front of Happy.</p><p>"Happy... I'm so sorry you had to witness that. Please don't tell anyone." He laughed, then contemplated for a minute.</p><p>"Well Natsu, I'm not sure what you can do to prevent me from telling." He chuckled slightly, my face still red from embarrassment.</p><p>I groaned then yelled, "I'll buy you all the fish you want, 'kay?!"</p><p>Unexpectedly, a knock was heard on the door. Then, a voice spoke up,</p><p>"Hey, Natsu. I felt bad for ditching you at the guildhall, so I figured we could walk to the party together if that's all right with you?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, it's Lucy.</em>
</p><p>Without thinking, I answered, "Yeah of course. Come on in."</p><p>As soon as she opened the door, she screamed and covered her eyes. I laughed, presenting myself to her, "It's okay Luce. I'm about to get dressed anyway."</p><p>She hollered at me, "That doesn't make a difference! You're still naked!"</p><p>Happy butted in, "Hey, it's not the first time. Remember when he was injured and that clock guy came to our rescue during a fight, and he was only able to save us but not our clothes? That was the day Lucy realized that she <em>LOVE</em>D Natsu." He antagonized.</p><p>Lucy's face went hot red, "I'd rather not remember, you pervert!" She exclaimed towards Happy.</p><p>I laughed at the commotion, <em>this is something that I've missed from her.</em></p><p>She then turned her gaze towards me, "And you! Go get dressed!"</p><p>Jokingly, I put my hands behind my head, "I think I'll just go to the party like this and show up Gray."</p><p>She snarled, "You two are driving me crazy!"</p><p>-</p><p>After all the commotion, I started getting dressed and put on my black pants with a brown shirt to go under my button-up navy green shirt.</p><p>Lucy then sat on my bed, "Also, I came to ask you something."</p><p>At first, I was thinking that she was going to tell me what I wanted to hear from her.</p><p>"Ya know, I was actually going to ask the same thing..." I said, scratching my head.</p><p>She wandered over to her bag and pulled out two outfits, "Should I go for the dress or the Christmas sweater?" She asked holding up both outfits.</p><p>
  <em>In a way, I was a little disappointed but relieved at the same time because it wouldn't have been a perfect time.</em>
</p><p>I squinted my eyes, "Uhh... I mean they both look nice I suppose."</p><p>She blurted out, "That's not helping! Maybe this year I'll go with the dress. But it's kind of cold outside." She pondered then snapped her fingers, "I'll add black leggings to it."</p><p>I shrugged, and without hesitation, I said softly, "You look nice in anything so it doesn't matter to me."</p><p>She abruptly put down both outfits and glanced at me, till I realized that what I had just said, she heard.</p><p>She pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Thanks, Natsu." She smiled softly.</p><p><em>Something about seeing her smile just lights me up inside.</em> <em>  It's one of the best things about seeing her.</em></p><p>"Maybe I should wear a Christmas hat too." She said, scavenging through her bag that she had her clothes in.</p><p>"Oh wait a minute, what were you going to ask me?" She asked as she gave me her attention.</p><p>I blushed a little and scratched my arm, then smiled, "Ah nothing. Just if you're ready to have a great time."</p><p>She smiled back, "Of course. If it includes all of my closest friends, then I can't be anything less then happy!"</p><p>Then I thought to myself, <em>Did she honestly come to get my opinion about her outfit for the party?</em></p><p>A look of worry sprung onto her face as she searched through her bag for a Christmas hat, "Oh man, I think I left it on my bed."</p><p>An idea came to my head as I grabbed one of my Santa hats from the drawer and put it on her.</p><p>"There ya go!" I said, putting it on her head. It tilted to the side a bit, inflicting her to giggle.</p><p>"Whoops, hang on," I said, laughing as well.</p><p>"Natsu, it's too big." She claimed.</p><p>
  <em>I can't wait to hear you say that.</em>
</p><p>"Hold on, don't move," I assured her. I fit it onto her head, then stepped back to look at her. She smiled as she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"All right, lovers! We don't want to be late for the party, so let's get ready to go!" Happy declared as he appeared in a Santa outfit with a hat.</p><p>"Aye Sir!" I answered back, sprinting to get my outfit ready.</p><p>"Natsu, I'm about to lay down a copyright law on you for stealing my phrase!" Happy complained.</p><p>"Wait, lovers?!" Lucy argued.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>Lucy's POV:</b>
</p><p>We strolled down the walkways of Magnolia, as the sky began to darken and snow began to fall, covering the walkways.</p><p>I gazed up at the sky, watching the frozen rain droplets silently drop from the sky. They would drop onto my nose, causing me to shiver. Natsu looked at me as he walked casually, Happy flying by his side.</p><p>"The temperature just keeps getting colder and colder, huh?" I said to them.</p><p>"It's so cold that I bet all the fishies have turned into fishsicles." Happy commented, licking his lips.</p><p>"I'm not bothered by it too much," Natsu said, completely unphased by the weather.</p><p>"Well, no kidding. You're a <em>fire</em> Dragon Slayer. Sometimes I wish I had your heat." I replied without thinking about my words.</p><p>I instantly blushed, "W-what I mean is, it must be nice to be warm all the time." I corrected myself, my eyes darting everywhere else to avoid looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>It could've just been me but I thought I saw him smirk slightly.</em>
</p><p>We arrived at the guildhall, with the first noise we hear is the sound of laughing and chattering amongst our fellow guildmates. It nevertheless, still lights me up inside to know that I'm a part of this fantastic and remarkable guild.</p><p>"All right, let's get this party started!" Natsu hollered, causing some guys to raise their mugs full of eggnog and alcoholic beverages.</p><p>"You guys made it. Thought Natsu was going to make you late, Lucy." Gray intended. He dressed up in a red button-up shirt with a green tie.</p><p>"What are you trying to say, jerk? That I'm always late?" Natsu raised his voice to the ice wizard.</p><p>"Well, I'm not saying that you're always early!" The ice wizard retorted back.</p><p>"Oh boys, let's get along now. Otherwise, you might be getting some coal from Erza in a not so pleasant way." Mirajane smiled with bliss as the boys turned their eyes to see Erza observing them.</p><p>They immediately locked arms, "Of course Mira! Being on our best behavior is the best thing about us!" Natsu said happily, Gray nodding along.</p><p>She put elf ears on the top of Gray's head, prompting Natsu to burst into laughter. Though as soon as he started, Mirajane put reindeer ears on Natsu's head, resulting in him to groan and Gray bursting out into laughter next.</p><p>Suddenly, I feel as if I'm being watched. I turn around to see a certain pale-skinned, blue-haired girl hiding behind the pillar, mumbling words.</p><p>"Juvia?" I asked. I was about to walk towards her but didn't move when she got to me first.</p><p>"What will I have to do to get rid of my rival? I'm going to kiss Gray tonight under the mistletoe if it's the last thing I do. " Juvia began, starting to imagine a fantasy of her asking Gray to kiss her under the mistletoe, only he denies because he would rather kiss me.</p><p>Her face goes from mortified to extreme anger. "No! I won't let you touch him!" Juvia slightly shouted.</p><p>I held up my hands in defense, "Uh, Juvia? I can assure you that that's not happening in a million years." Then I whispered to her, "You know who I truly like..."</p><p>She sighed, "I know, old habits. However, I'm not quite sure how to entice my beloved Gray in my beauty as you do for Natsu." She explained in dismay.</p><p>I yelled at her, "I don't do that!"</p><p>I thought for a moment, then came up with an idea and whispered it into her ear. She smiled and sped out of the guildhall.</p><p>"Attention everyone. The 4th master has something he'd like to say." Erza spoke up, some of the men were gawking at her because of the outfit she's wearing.</p><p>The master is sitting on the bar with his legs out in front of him. He dressed up in a red and green unitard, making himself appear like an elf.</p><p>"Thank you Erza. Might I add that you look quite...lovely this evening." The master said with a lustful look in his eye. Just then, Mirajane came up from behind him and slapped him on the back with a smile across her face, yet a deadly look in her eyes.</p><p>Master laughed nervously, then cleared his throat, "My children. It has been yet another great year, especially spending it with all of you. I want to congratulate you all for creating these special moments with each of your guildmates. Cherish them and have fun tonight." He said kindheartedly.</p><p>He raised his mug, "Here's to another great year in Fairy Tail!" He yelled, standing up on his two feet. The guild uproared in cheer as everyone had a smile on their face.</p><p>"Now, if you'd like, drink as much as you can!" He finished, gulping down his alcoholic beverage. </p><p>"Yeah! Let's get to drinking!" Cana encouraged him. Swiftly, Guildharts rushed to her side.</p><p>"Okay, Cana honey, this is the year that I beat you in drinking." He acclaimed with a bigger mug in his hand. She smiled at him provokingly and pointed,</p><p>"You're on, old man! If you get knocked out first, you're going home alone for Christmas." She bets against him. He quickly whimpered,</p><p>"Christmas without my loving daughter? Then if I win, you have to let me treat you like you're 10-years-old again for Christmas." He bet.</p><p><em>It's great to see the guild this way. As I look around, I can just picture the adventures we've all taken and been through, and how much ass-kicking our team has done during battles</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <b>No POV:</b>
</p><p>"Natsu!" A voice called Natsu. He turned his head only to behold Lisanna in a green dress nearly above her knees with a red belt wrapped around her stomach as she ran towards him.</p><p>She smiled at him, holding a gift behind her back. "I've got something for you." She presented the gift in front of him and he took it from her almost instantly.</p><p>"No way, thanks Lisanna." He thanked her.</p><p>She giggled, "Well, open it silly!"</p><p>He unwrapped the square gift. To his surprise, it was a picture frame with a photo of Lisanna, Happy and him as kids.</p><p>Lucy pointed at the picture in wonderment, "You all looked so adorable at that age."</p><p>He grinned, "Wow, thanks a lot Lisanna. Man, did my hair look crazy back then or what?" He chuckled.</p><p>"You idiot, it's the same hair you have now." Gray came up from behind Lucy, putting his elbow on Lucy's shoulder for support.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what about you? Yours looked crazy back then too!" Natsu rebelled in defense. </p><p>"And go put some damn clothes on! If I gotta wear these stupid clothes than so do you!" He commanded, making Gray yell in disarray, wondering how he did that.</p><p>"Oh, Gray..." Juvia elongated Gray's name.</p><p>He turned to look at her, "What is it now Ju..." His words faded off as he sees Juvia now dressed in a short red dress with white frills on the edges, with cutoff sleeves.</p><p>        </p><p>At first, it was unbelievable to think that something such as a costume change would work on someone like Gray, but the closer those two have gotten, the more aware he has become of her.</p><p>"J-Juvia? What are you doing wearing that?" Gray said anxiously, sweating, and blushing at the same time.</p><p>"I did it for you, my love. Now, I'm going to give you the best Christmas gift from me." Juvia said with authority.</p><p>Gray sighed out of distress, "Juvia, come on now."</p><p>All of a sudden, another voice spoke up, "I'll take that gift from you, my love." Both of them looked over to see Lyon sitting at the bar, along with a couple other of his guildmates from Lamia Scale.</p><p>"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Juvia questioned him as he downed his last shot of alcohol, then strolled over towards Juvia. He observed her up and down, then gave her an elusive smirk.</p><p>"Are you offering gifts tonight, my dearest Juvia?" He said alluringly, then grabbed her hand to take her over underneath the mistletoe in the corner, leaning her up against the wall.</p><p>His cheeks were tainted with a hint of red from the amount of alcohol he had drunk.</p><p>"Cause I'll gladly accept." He finished as he attempted to kiss her, inflicting her to flinch and turned away.</p><p>Suddenly, Gray air-kicked him off of her and picked her up bridal style.</p><p>"You got a lot of nerve tryin' to make a fuckin' move on her." He said rather darkly.</p><p>Lyon scoffed, "It's not like you want her," he protested.</p><p>Gray looked down at Juvia, who was in complete shock, though not from love, but fear. He put her down, then sighed, muttering "can't believe I'm doing this."</p><p>He then reached for her face, pulling her into him, to kiss her intensely with passion; as if this was more than a kiss, but a kiss he's long to do for a while.</p><p>Lyon's jaw hit the floor in alarm. "I.. I didn't think you were actually..."</p><p>He released her from the kiss to look back at Lyon, "Yeah, so what? Now you can't have her." Gray shouted back as he grabbed Juvia's hand to escort her outside the guildhall, Juvia not saying a word but her face was painted in astonishment and love of what just happened.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span> </b>
</p><p>I laughed while talking to Mirajane and, then I heard a voice call, "Lu-chan!"</p><p>I turned around to see Levy running towards me.</p><p>"Levy! Merry Christmas! You look cute in that outfit." I complimented as I observed my best friend, Levy McGarden.</p><p>She twirled around to show off her cute Santa outfit that was wrapped around the top of her with cutoff sleeves, the dress ending at her knees as she wore black leggings with them, along with black boots, then smiled back at me.</p><p>"I can say the same for you! You're adorable in that dress! I bet Natsu can't keep his hands to himself seeing you in that." She whispered the last part, affecting me to slightly blush.</p><p>"Lev, there you are." A low voice called Levy.</p><p>Gajeel came over and put his arm on top of her head and looked at me, "S'up?" He said.</p><p>I waved back nervously. "How have y'all been doing?" I asked Levy.</p><p>She pushed her two index fingers together, "Well, um, I meant to tell you, Lucy..." She started, then she laced her hands within Gajeel's.</p><p>She smiled wholeheartedly while Gajeel looked away and blushed heavily as he squeezed her hand.</p><p>I gasped in excitement and squealed, "Levy! Oh my gosh, congratulations!"</p><p>Gajeel then scoffed at me in annoyance, "Yeah yeah, you don't gotta spout it all about to everyone."</p><p>I giggled, replying with an "okay". Just in time, Natsu casually strolled over to us.</p><p>"What's all the commotion about?" He asked in interest. He looked at Levy gleaming with joy while Gajeel blushed and closed his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>Natsu grinned and slapped Gajeel's back, "It's about fucking time, ya metal head! I knew y'all would get together soon enough!" He encouraged the new couple.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What 'bout you and blondie over there? Heard from a lil' bluebird and cat that someone's got a cr--" Gajeel was abruptly stopped by Levy covering his mouth with her hands.</p><p>She smiled nervously as she dragged him away and told us, "Sorry Lu, I'll talk to you later, okay?"</p><p>I blinked profusely, trying to understand what just happened. Then I heard Levy mumble to Gajeel, "Damn it Gajeel. I told you not to say anything!" He then smirks at her and chuckles.</p><p>Natsu, being as clueless as always, "Wonder what's up with them."</p><p>I yelled in aggression, "Dumbass! Obviously, it was something he wasn't supposed to say." Natsu shrugged, then his face brightened all of a sudden.</p><p>He grabbed my shoulders, "Hey Luce, wait there! I got something for ya!" He told me excitedly.</p><p>I stared at him with confusion, but I followed his wishes and waited until he came back from receiving a gift from under the tree in the middle of the guildhall.</p><p>In awe, I blushed a little and gazed at the tiny, perfectly wrapped gift. "Natsu, you didn't have to... Being a part of your team and your friend is already a gift enough." I said with gratitude.</p><p>"Come on, Luce. Just open it already." He said kindly, but impatiently.</p><p>With hesitation, I grabbed it from him, and as soon as I opened the top, tears started welling up in my eyes.</p><p>It was a beautiful silver bracelet that had <em>We Will Always Be Together</em> embedded into it, along with the names: <em>Natsu and Lucy</em></p><p>I tried to speak through my tears, "N...Natsu. This is beautiful." I forced the words out of my throat. He grinned a mile-wide smile, then reached out to lift my wrist to put the glimmering bracelet on.</p><p>"There ya go. Now you don't have to feel lonely anymore, cause I'm always around." He told me confidently.</p><p>
  <em>Does he really mean that? I hope he does. If he does then...maybe I can do this.</em>
</p><p>"Hey Natsu, Lucy, we're starting the Christmas games, are you participating?" Wendy asked us once she ran over.</p><p>"Eh, I'm not really into the games." He turned down her offer.</p><p>She pointed to where Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, and Erza were, "But if you join, you get to compete against Gray to see who can wrap their partner the quickest." She added.</p><p>"Besides, there's a prize." She whispered.</p><p>Then there was a massive smile on Natsu's face as he pumped his fists, "Aw hell yeah! If it's competing against Gray for a prize, then I'm in! I'm fired up now!" He yelled as he zoomed off to join the group of participants.</p><p>I giggled along with Wendy, then she asked, "Are you coming too?" I nodded in confirmation, then we both walked over together.</p><p>"All right Gray! I bet you I can wrap the fastest!" Natsu declared to Gray, pointing to him.</p><p>Gray smirked, "In your dreams, Flame Boy. That prize is as good as mine. So you better start getting your loser face ready." The shirtless boy claimed.</p><p>Natsu grumbled, then shouted, "Lucy, come on! We gotta beat stripper boy if it's the last thing I do!"</p><p>I groaned, "This is just about you, isn't it?"</p><p>He yanked me, pulling me to his side, already ready with the wrapping paper on my body.</p><p>I yelled in irritation, "You better not get frisky with me or I'm beating the shit out of you!"</p><p>"Wrapping paper ready. On your marks, get set, wrap!" Erza counted off as she blew her whistle while Mirajane rooted for everyone.</p><p>"Let's do this, Lucy!" Natsu cheered. I gave him a thumbs up and grinned back.</p><p>
  <em>I think I'm ready.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story is about to get real! Please comment and share with other fellow Fairy Tail NaLu shippers! As always, stay safe out there! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. This Is It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><em><b>Have This Music Play In The Background!</b></em> ⬇️</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/IpYmZCGAhaU">https://youtu.be/IpYmZCGAhaU</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>As soon as the games were over, most of us had settled down and just chatted with people sitting around tables.</p><p>I glanced at the clock to see what time it was, <em>10:36. It's time to make my move. It's now or never, Lucy.</em></p><p>I looked around the guildhall to see Cana and Guildharts both passed out on the stools of the bar, mumbling to each other. Another way, I see Levy had started to fall asleep, inflicting Gajeel to let her rest her head on his shoulder, making him smile.</p><p>Gray and Juvia had already taken off, though I don't know where.</p><p>I stood up to go find Natsu but to witness him talking with Happy, laughing about the adventures they've shared together.</p><p>Once I walked over towards them, I spoke, "Hey Natsu. May I speak to you for a sec?" I asked out of nervousness. He gave me his full attention, nodding his head then standing up.</p><p>"What's up, Luce? You okay?" He asked out of concern.</p><p>I smiled a little, "Yeah, I'm fine. There's just, something I wanted to tell you." I took my eyes off of him, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu!" Lisanna called out. She pranced over towards us, then covered her mouth, "Oh sorry! Did I interrupt something?" She questioned us out of embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, Lucy was about to tell me something. What's up?" Natsu asked her.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to give you another gift, it's important. However, I need you to follow me over there." She commanded softly.</p><p>
  <em>What could possibly be more important than what I'm about to tell him?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Lisanna led me to the corner and looked down at her feet.</p><p>She whispered my name, "Natsu..."</p><p>I peered up at her, crossing my arms, "Yeah, what's going on?"</p><p>She smiled a little, "I haven't noticed it until after a while but, I know why you've been around me all this time."</p><p>I gasped slightly, sweat dripping from my forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, does she really know what I've been doing?</em>
</p><p>I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Look, Lisanna, I didn't know what else to do." I started.</p><p>She smirked, "Then let me do it for you."</p><p>The moment confusion hit my mind, Lisanna instantly kissed me, causing me to freeze.</p><p>I grabbed her shoulders, about to pry her off of me when she kissed me deeper.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, no!</em>
</p><p>I immediately pushed her off of me. However, I was too late. I looked over to see Lucy standing in front of us, taken back to what she had witnessed.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Lucy... no.</em>
</p><p>I growled low, then shouted as I extended my arm towards her, "Lucy, wait!" Though, she had already taken off outside the doors.</p><p>I glared back at Lisanna, who was paralyzed with shock from my reaction.</p><p>I took off outside into the freezing snow, trying to catch up with Lucy.</p><p>"Lucy, wait! I need to explain." I began to tell her as I ran after her. She froze dead in her tracks near the riverbed, facing away from me.</p><p>She forgot to grab her jacket entirely. She stood there in the freezing cold but tried to seem like it didn't bother her.</p><p>"What's there to explain? You obviously have something for Lisanna." She spoke rather darkly.</p><p>I grumbled out of aggression, "Lucy, it's not her I want. I wasn't even expecting that!" I tried to tell her.</p><p>"Then what is it that you want, Natsu? We were so close that we would hang out every day, then all of a sudden you disappeared." I heard the tremble in her voice as she clenched her fists.</p><p>"It's obvious that maybe <em>you</em> don't even know what you want!" She shouted at me in misery.</p><p>"Lucy..."</p><p>"If I knew that you just wanted to spend more time with her, then I would have accepted the truth instead of you lying to my face!" She continued, now letting her voice crack under the pain she's feeling.</p><p>I stood strong, "You want the truth? Then I'll tell you."</p><p>I took a breath, then a step closer, "I wanted to be around you Luce, I always do. But, after realizing that all I do is put you in danger around me, I had no choice but to tell myself to not be around you, so that you could stay safe."</p><p>She stood in silence.</p><p>"I did it to protect you!" I roared out of rage.</p><p>"You don't understand how much it killed me to not be around you for so long. I would make sure to have Happy check on you for me because I can't stand to see you get hurt." I ranted on.</p><p>"The real question is, why are you so upset about me doing this?" I asked her next. Then it occurred to me, "Unless, you're hiding something as well."</p><p>Suddenly, I see her breathing shorten, and her fists begin to unclench.</p><p>I walked closer to her, still creating a distance between us, "Lucy, what are you hiding from me?" I analyzed her.</p><p>She still stood in silence.</p><p>"Lucy, tell me."</p><p>She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Natsu. All I can tell you is, I figured after all the years we've been a team, you have always kept your eye on me." She spoke, then spun around.</p><p>"I felt like a complete bother to you! Even though you said you'd be there to protect me, I always felt like you had no choice but to! Like it was your job. I didn't want to continue to cast the burden on you for many years to come." She said, letting a few tears slip from her sightly eyes, making them glisten.</p><p>"That's why I, decided to try and take an interest in Loke, while you took one in Lisanna, because maybe if I took a different path than to be on one with you, I wouldn't feel like a cold sore on your lip."</p><p>I stood in astonishment, trying to take in the words she spoke. I clenched my teeth, "So you were trying to get close to Loke, on purpose?" I said in anger, "Do you understand how bad I wanted to fight him just because of the way he looked at you or how he would fucking touch you?" </p><p>"Only because you did the same with Lisanna!" She retorted back.</p><p>All of a sudden, I sprinted closer towards her, ending up right in front of her.</p><p>"You don't understand how much it killed me to see you be with him. At least with Lisanna, I didn't let her play with me like some damn toy." I didn't think about the words that were coming out of my mouth.</p><p>She gasped, then pushed me, causing me to stumble a little. "You fucking jerk! It killed me to see you act like you were trying to hit on her!"</p><p>She then swung her fists at me, punching me in the cheek. As she was going for another punch, I stopped her hand with mine.</p><p>Tears flowed down her face like a waterfall.</p><p>
  <em>These aren't the tears I wished to see. Don't cry, Lucy, please.</em>
</p><p>She hit my chest over and over out of anger. I dwelled in my thoughts, but as soon as I snapped out of it, she did one abrupt push, causing me to stumble backward, off the edge of the walkway.</p><p>Though, I grabbed Lucy's wrist without warning and pulled her with me. She screamed as we fell simultaneously.</p><p>Before I knew it, I couldn't catch myself, compelling us to plunge into the cold, icy river; the body of water surrounding us.</p><p>As I descended further into the water, I gazed upwards, seeing the night sky. I sank into my thoughts, letting the cold water enclose me as I reminisced what she had told me, what I had told her. </p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't we have just been honest with each other? This all could've been avoided. Do I really keep putting you in danger, or do you really think that you're nothing but a scab on my skin?</em>
</p><p>Then I see Lucy sinking next to me as she held her breath. The icy water was getting to her as she attempted to swim to the surface. I then start to see her slow her arms down, her eyes closing.</p><p>I instantly cast a fire circle around me, swimming towards her. I clutched her as I swam up.</p><p>Once I got to the surface, I gasped for breath, coughing and shivering slightly, though Lucy was out cold.</p><p>I climbed out first, then pulled Lucy out after. I carried her, but not before I caught a few people staring and whispering.</p><p>"All right, nothing to see here," I said annoyingly, walking away and towards Lucy's home.</p><p>-</p><p>I had gotten her dried off after taking off her sopping wet dress and putting on a clean shirt and shorts on her. She shivered as her body was trying to warm up, her lips blue and her cheeks flushed.</p><p>I laid her on her bed, me sitting on the edge next to her.</p><p>A knock then appeared on the door, "Natsu! Are you okay? I heard from a couple of people that some reckless kids fell into the river!" I recognized that voice anywhere.</p><p>"Come in Happy," I said, rubbing the towel on my head as I took off my coat, shirt, and scarf.</p><p>
  <em>Reckless kids?!</em>
</p><p>He opened the door and stopped as he inspected us, "Natsu, what happened? Is Lucy okay?" He continued asking questions.</p><p>"Yeah. We had a little thing going on outside and fell into the river. But her temperature is dropping, so I need you to help me make some tea." I asked, drying my scarf with my flames. He nodded as he flew over to put the kettle on the stove.</p><p>I crawled onto Lucy's bed, as she lied next to me, shivering slightly. I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around her neck, creating a light warmth with my flames from my hands as I tried to warm her up. </p><p>"Here you go Natsu. Will she be okay?" Happy asked worriedly. </p><p>"I hope so. I think she just needs to warm up, we weren't in there too long." I answered calmly.</p><p>Silence echoed throughout Lucy's apartment until Happy spoke up again, "Hey Natsu. I know this is probably none of my business, but what happened?"</p><p>I exhaled, lying on the wall near the bed, then pulled Lucy in between my legs to heat up her body.</p><p>"Something that wasn't supposed to. At the party, she was trying to tell me something but Lisanna pulled me away and ended up kissing me. Which in my defense, I did NOT encourage her to do." I yelled a bit, then calmed back down.</p><p>"But, in a way, I guess because of the time I've been spending with her, she figured I had feelings for her." Happy nodded as he listened, sitting down on the table in front of us.</p><p>"But it seems that we were both fucking lying to each other." I grit my teeth together, then I felt Lucy move as she moaned to wake up.</p><p>I snagged a towel to dry off her still soaking wet hair, then she tugged the scarf that was around her off of her neck and into her arms. </p><p>She then took a glimpse up at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. I grumbled lowly, as I continued to dry off her dripping hair, blushing slightly.</p><p>"Hey Happy, hand me a cup of tea." I extended my arm to receive the cup of boiling tea from Happy, then handed it to Lucy, not looking back at her.</p><p>"Here, drink this. You'll warm up faster." I said, rather coldly.</p><p>She took it from me and held it in her hands, then sipped it slowly.</p><p>"Thanks, Natsu. But once again, you had to save me." She said sorrowfully.</p><p>I sighed, "Just cut the crap. Haven't you realized it by now? It's okay to let people save you. It doesn't mean that you're weak or you can't protect yourself, it just means that you have people around you who care about you significantly and that they're willing to sacrifice anything to avoid you getting harmed because that's how much of an impact you've made on them. And how much you mean to them." I let the words flow from my mouth.</p><p>She sighed quietly but continued to listen. "I should've told you the truth. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you out of danger because that's all I'm known for." I admitted dejectedly. </p><p>She sat up and turn around to face me, "Natsu, I don't see you as someone who puts me in danger. I see someone who will always do what they can to rush to my aid. Whether that's falling out of 15 feet high buildings, covering a blow from an enemy, or just helping me to get rent money to keep my apartment. I didn't realize it until then but, I just thought I was a helpless woman to you." She replied with a hint of sadness.</p><p>"Luce, you are one of the strongest, most determined people I've ever seen. I've seen the way you fight for your celestial spirits. All those other celestial wizards were nothing but jackasses because they used their spirits as objects when you saw more in them than that. And that's what I like about you. You never give up. We both don't. Which is why I'm proud to have you on my team. And as my friend." I told her confidently with a slight smile.</p><p>
  <em>Just maybe a little bit more than a friend though.</em>
</p><p>"Lucy, don't ever think you're less than that. I mean, you've saved my fucking life from a book. I cannot thank you enough. It's why I feel like I have to protect you so much because whatever I do to save you, it will never measure up to what you've done for me." I said graciously.</p><p>She put her head down, letting her hair sweep across her face, then I saw her let a tear slip out, followed by another. </p><p>"Hey, come on now. You don't have to cry. I told you that I'd always be here for you to cry on. " I assured her. She gazed at me, giving me a chance to see the tears in her eyes. I smirked and wiped them away with my thumb.</p><p>She smiled softly, then turned back around to rest her head on me. I rubbed the top of her head and chuckled. </p><p>
  <em>This is it. This is what I've wanted. For us to just come clean. Though, I'll wait a little longer to tell her my answer. For now, this is how I want it to be, just like it used to be.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and share! Need to keep the kudos coming! As always, stay safe out there. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Understand Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Have This Music Play In The Background!</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span class="u"> ⬇️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <a href="https://youtu.be/3o06NTYxT6U">https://youtu.be/3o06NTYxT6U</a>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Natsu's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and felt an arm across my chest, followed by a warm head suffocating my arm. Startled, I look to see that Lucy is lying next to me, then it occurred to me the memento we shared together. I spoke softly, "Lucy..."</p>
<p>After we've enjoyed each other's company, Lucy had drifted off into a slumber, but apparently, so have I. I looked around to see Happy passed out as well.</p>
<p>Glancing down, I observed Lucy as her chest rose and fell, up and down as she slept peacefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hell man, she just makes me smile even when she's not doing anything.</em>
</p>
<p>I then gazed out the window, watching the snowfall continuously descend to the ground. It was already 11:56 and the streets have been cleared of people.</p>
<p>Except for a group of people who were heading home, coming from the path of the guildhall. I lean in more to see that it was the Strauss family leaving. Then it occurred to me, <em>Lisanna.</em></p>
<p>I tried to pry Lucy off of me without waking her up. She moaned as I attempted to slip away.</p>
<p>Once I was able to regain the feeling in my arm, I studied back upon Lucy's face, watching her eyes blink slowly as she slept in tranquility.</p>
<p>"Natsu..." She moaned my name.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, Lucy. I'm trying to hold myself back from fucking kissing you right now.</em>
</p>
<p>I smirked, then I dove out the window, only to land right behind the Strauss'.</p>
<p>"Oy, Lisanna," I shouted her name. Her, Mirajane, and Elfman all veered around to look back at me.</p>
<p>Elfman grumbled, "Natsu." Tempted, he was about to sprint towards me when Mirajane held him back and shook her head.</p>
<p>"This is something they need to discuss, alone," Mirajane instructed him quietly as she took his arm and made him walk away with her.</p>
<p>Lisanna stayed back as she stood in front of me.</p>
<p>"Lisanna, look I--"</p>
<p>"It's Lucy, isn't it?" She interrupted me before I could speak.</p>
<p>I froze, wondering how she guessed it so quickly.</p>
<p>"I understand now," she spoke gently, "I just wish I could've done something different to prevent that from happening to the both of you." She continued with sorrow.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to use you, Lisanna. I was just all mixed up with my thoughts and tried to configure a plan that I thought would protect her more, but before I realized my mistake, I was too late." I admitted in defeat.</p>
<p>However, she smiled and walked closer to me.</p>
<p>I stood there in obscurity, waiting for her to either slap me silly or give me a punch to the head.</p>
<p>"Natsu, I know why you did it. You were just trying to protect her. I understand." She said softly, "I just can't believe I was so dumb to make a move on you. And for that, I deeply apologize, Natsu."</p>
<p>She then hugged me, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She tried to fake a smile, but I knew how she felt.</p>
<p>"Lisanna, I know you've wanted me to be with you since we were kids but, I can't do that to Lucy," I confessed, feeling a little shameful.</p>
<p>She pulled away, "I know. Besides, the only thing I should worry about is my brother and sister, and the friends that I currently have right now." She reassured herself.</p>
<p>"Including me. So if you're in trouble, I got your back too." I assured her. After that, she gave me a genuine smile.</p>
<p>"I have to go, but Natsu?" She asked before she walked away, "I'll be looking out for Lucy too, ya hear? So if you hurt her, I'll have no choice but to not only hunt you but let the other ladies know to do the same.."</p>
<p>
  <em>That alone scared me damn straight to the core. Mira... Levy... and Erza!</em>
</p>
<p>I quivered and chuckled with fear, "Dually noted."</p>
<p>She laughed, then waved at me. "Oh, and Natsu?" She called my name one final time.</p>
<p>"Don't let her go. Whenever she's down, make sure to be there to pick her back up. Whenever she cries, make sure you're there to wipe away the tears. And lastly, whenever she feels that sudden pressure and guilt upon herself, let her know her worth to you, that you won't let her feel that way."</p>
<p>I took in the words Lisanna had told me. <em>I will absolutely do that because that's how much Lucy means to me.</em></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I hastily, but silently slipped through the window, landing on the bed, trying not to wake up Lucy.</p>
<p>Just then, I see Happy sit up as he rubbed his eyes. "Natsu, how did it go?" He consulted me.</p>
<p>I smiled, "It's all right buddy. Everything worked out." I guaranteed him. He nodded as he laid back down, falling back into his slumber.</p>
<p>I watched Lucy as I chuckled to myself lightly. "You're something else, ya know? To think that I'd be having these feelings for you, after all the time we've spent together." I ramble on as she sleeps. She fidgets, then turns over on her side to face the wall.</p>
<p>I chuckle, then make my way over to her side to lie down next to her, facing towards her back, watching her inhale and exhale slowly.</p>
<p>"I wonder what you tried to tell me back at the guild." I continued to talk, but to only get a reply of silence.</p>
<p>"Luce, you cause my heartbeat to spike, like I'm going into battle. It's hilarious to believe that after all this time we've been together, I haven't realized till now..." I paused, making sure she was still asleep.</p>
<p>I grew closer to her ear and whispered, "that I like you." I smiled joyfully, as I watched her continue to sleep the night away, her blonde locks falling down her face.</p>
<p>I push them aside behind her ear and capture her beauty all at once.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Luce. You're so amazing. I can't even begin to describe how great you are. It'd probably take me more than 2 weeks to explain." I said to her softly.</p>
<p>At that moment, I begin to lay my head down next to hers, drifting off into the same state she's in, but not before wrapping my arms around her in an embrace of comfort.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lucy's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I opened one eye to check to see if Natsu went back to sleep<em>. Did he just say what I heard him say? </em><em>He... Likes me? He couldn't have said that.</em></p>
<p>I could feel the rhythm of my heartbeat begin to fasten, and it was too much for me to process. I was about to sit up when I noticed a pair of arms around my waist.</p>
<p>Natsu is pressed up against me, effecting me to feel the blood rush to my cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's, so close to me, and undoubtedly toasty against my back.</em>
</p>
<p>All of a sudden, he jostled in his sleep, and without warning, his hands traveled upon my breasts, causing my cheeks to immediately and fully flush. I instantly grabbed his hands and clutched his wrists to fling his arms back over on him. I crossed my arms over my breasts out of discomfort. <em>Even in his dream, he's a damn pervert!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Regardless, he's adorable, and he's here for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.</em>
</p>
<p>I lied back down, but this time to view Natsu face to face. I examined him until he started fidgeting and scrunching his face. He mumbled to himself, "Lucy... I can do this." A concerned expression appeared on my face; <em>I wonder what's going on through that little head of his.</em></p>
<p>"I won't let it happen. You're mine... to protect." He finished mumbled. I felt awful for whatever he's dreaming of, therefore the only thing I could consider doing was entwining my hand with his, which actually calmed him down. He ceased twitching and was peacefully sound asleep again.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's going on through that head of yours, but if it'll help you put your mind at ease, then I'll make sure that you know, that you can never hurt me," I spoke faintly, motivating a smile to slip across my face.</p>
<p>"As long as I'm here, I'll do my best to keep your negative thoughts of harming me at bay, because I won't stand to see you suffer. You're not the guy Zeref or anyone else says you are. You're so much more than that, and I'll keep reminding you that you are." I assured him before resting my other hand on his chest, feeling his chest expand each breath he took.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so much more, Natsu, and you've shown me repeatedly. Now, I'll make sure to show you. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please vote, comment, and share! I've been working hard and I know this seems like I'm updating so fast, sorry! I am just really excited about this book and can't stop the words from flowing, lol. As always, stay safe out here! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let's Just Stay Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Have This Music Play In The Background!</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u"> ⬇️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/eu_CzerI1_k">https://youtu.be/eu_CzerI1_k</a>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lucy's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Man, it's really coming down out there, huh?" Natsu questioned me as he ran his fingers through his salmon-colored hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't lie when I say that it's sexy when he does that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's crazy to think that now I'm thinking these lucid thoughts about him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's a major bummer cause I didn't plan on being stuck inside all day," I answered him, sitting at my desk and resting my chin on my hand in disappointment.</p>
<p>"Oh come on Luce. We can figure out something to do." He assured me.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, how did you guys get here in the first place?!" I shouted at them in repent.</p>
<p>"Well, we were on our way to the guild but then this damn blizzard started happening." Natsu began, an annoying tone in his voice.</p>
<p>"And we figured since we were passing by your house, we'd find shelter here!" Happy finished his sentence.</p>
<p>I groaned, "Well, it is just you guys, but this blizzard is going to take place until later this afternoon." I explained to them walking over to the window above my bed.</p>
<p>"Guess that means it just gives us more time to hang with ya then!" Natsu said excitedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though he is completely delusional, I can't help but smile after that.</em>
</p>
<p>Then it occurred to me, "Hey Natsu, I almost forgot." I sprinted towards my closet, beginning to pull out a large-sized gift bag decorated in Christmas patterns when all of a sudden, I heard loud thumping outside of my door.</p>
<p>I immediately come to a halt as I stood up, "Uh, Nats--"</p>
<p>Natsu shooshed me, cutting my call off to him, sniffing the air.</p>
<p>After sliding the bag back into the closet discreetly, I unhurriedly crept over to my desk and snatched my whip. After slowly moving towards Natsu, we stood back to back with each other. Happy gripped a frying pan he found as he floated in the air above the door, getting ready to attack.</p>
<p>More thumping occurred behind the door, and it appeared to get closer with every step it took.</p>
<p>Natsu's hands lit up, preparing himself for whatever was behind that door, stepping closer to open it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the thumping stopped and Natsu charged as he opened the door.</p>
<p>Without warning, Natsu attacked instantly, his fist flying towards the intruder's face. Little did we know, it was only Gray and Erza. Gray glared back at Natsu and growled, "What the fuck was that for, you idiot?!" He hollered.</p>
<p>Natsu stammered, "You're telling me it was you guys making all that noise?" He asked lowering his fists.</p>
<p>"Damn Gray, you need to lay off the food." Natsu rebutted, turning around, leaving Gray in a fit of rage.</p>
<p>"You'd think with that nose of yours, you'd be smarter at identifying people," Gray mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yes, we apologize for the intrusion but we were on our way from the guild when we were almost caught in the storm. Therefore, we decided to come to your place since it was the closest shelter we could find." Erza explained as she brushed the snow off of her shoulder.</p>
<p>I mumbled, "I gotta move somewhere that's not close by."</p>
<p>"And what are you doing here?" Gray questioned Natsu, as he stripped down into his underwear.</p>
<p>"No stripping!" I yelled in dissent.</p>
<p>"I'm always here, nothin' new. You know how it is with Lucy, she needed me to watch her during this time." Natsu proclaimed as he sat on the floor next to Happy.</p>
<p>"I was doing totally fine!" I repented out of irritation, crossing my arms.</p>
<p>"Just because we're stuck inside, doesn't mean we can't have fun." Erza declared as she took off her coat and hat.</p>
<p>"I'm the one stuck inside, you guys are stuck here," I grumbled.</p>
<p>"Lighten up Lucy, would you rather be spending time alone?" Gray insisted.</p>
<p>I thought about it and realized that he was right. "Well, I guess it is better having to be with friends than by yourself." I smiled cheerfully.</p>
<p>"That's the spirit. Now then, let's play a game. I know one." Erza said in one breath. She then took out a container of straws labeled <em>T</em> and <em>D.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I already know where this is going?</em>
  <em> And why the hell does she have those on her?</em>
</p>
<p>"Now, let's see who goes first." Erza cheered as she drew a straw, and unfortunately, there was a red <em>D</em> drawn on it.</p>
<p>Everyone groaned in agony, as Erza pumped herself up.</p>
<p>"Now now, calm down. I'll take it lightly this time." She promised.</p>
<p>"What's 'lightly'?" Gray asked in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Ahem, Natsu. I dare you..." Erza thought for a minute then came up with an idea.</p>
<p>"To be the person to your left's pet!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>Natsu thought about it for a minute, "That's not so bad." Then he realized the blue cat was to his left, and it's been Happy's dream to have someone bow down to his will.</p>
<p>Natsu started sweating significantly, "Oh shit. Hee hee, hey buddy, let's take it easy." He backed off of Happy.</p>
<p>Happy chuckled evilly, "Sit!" The tom-cat commanded the dragon slayer, forcing him to sit right at Happy's feet.</p>
<p>"Now, fly me around!" He decreed.</p>
<p>Natsu stuttered, "What am I?! An exceed?! I can't fucking fly!" Natsu yelled out of anger.</p>
<p>"Fly!" Happy shouted as he held up a whip.</p>
<p>"Hey!" I yelled, realizing it was my whip in his possession.</p>
<p>Natsu picked up the blue cat as he swung him around.</p>
<p>"All right! Let's see who's next!" Erza said with excitement about to pull another straw.</p>
<p>Gray immediately grabbed the cup from her, "Let's not get selfish now. Let me draw one." He said as he drew a straw that appears to have a green <em>T</em> appear on it.</p>
<p>He thought for a second, "So wait, we can ask anybody anything?" He consulted Erza, obtaining a nod from her.</p>
<p>"All right then. Hey Lucy." He turned towards me.</p>
<p>For a second I got anxious, "Uh yeah?" I replied.</p>
<p>"How do you really feel with your male celestial spirits?" He asked confidently.</p>
<p>I blinked continuously, then sweatdropped a little as I put my finger to my mouth. "Oh well, most of them are pervs but honestly, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They've always been there for me when I needed them." I answered honestly.</p>
<p>He grew closer to my face, "And what about Loke?"</p>
<p>I froze up, as I was afraid for Natsu to hear me. "Well, honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a great friend and celestial spirit like him. I can always trust that he'll be there during a battle, and even though he may act a little weird, I still think he's a great guy." I watched the words I said, but still said it with content.</p>
<p>Natsu looked at Gray and glared, as Gray answered, "What are you looking at, Flame Brain?"</p>
<p>Natsu crossed his arms, "You got some nerve, you ice-cold idiot." Gray scoffs as he passes the cup of straws to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh please, let it be something that I can think of that's nice.</em>
</p>
<p>I scrambled around the cup, hoping for a chance to pick up a straw with a <em>T</em>. Luckily, I draw it and cheered for myself. "Okay, Gray." He crossed his arms as he looked back at me with a "Hm?"</p>
<p>"How do you <em>really</em>  feel about Juvia?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"I mean, she's just a close friend to me." He answers nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Really? Then where did you guys go after the party, hm?" I then start to see sweat drops form on his head, followed by flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>Erza added, "Ah yes, I know about it."</p>
<p>Gray freaked out a bit, "Wait, you do?! Damn it Juvia." He cursed once he stood up about to head out the door.</p>
<p>Happy teased, "Ooh, Gray <em>loves</em> her!"</p>
<p>"Don't blame her. It's normal." Erza continued.</p>
<p>Gray growled, "She didn't have to go and tell everybody..." He scoffed as his cheeks began to light up again.</p>
<p>"Woah, man! I didn't think you'd get that far with her." Natsu snickered.</p>
<p>"Not that, you dumbass!" Gray retorted back.</p>
<p>He sat back down as he put his hands over his eyes, then admitted with a sigh, "After Lyon tried to pull a stunt with her at the party, something in me just clicked." He began, everyone in the circle beginning to look at him.</p>
<p>Gray mumbled, "So, in a fit of rage, I carried her and I took her back to my house and..." Everybody leaned in closer waiting for him to finish.</p>
<p>He tsked, then swiftly turned his head to not face us, "We kissed for a bit," he confessed, allowing his whole face to turn completely red. The three of us giggled while Erza smiled. </p>
<p>I whispered to Erza, "Rage? More like jealousy," causing her to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Say what?! No way in hell I was...jealous." He fired back, then calming down after realizing that maybe he was.</p>
<p>Happy put his paw on his chest, "It's because I was such a great motivator." He says.</p>
<p>"Ya mean teasing everyone?" Natsu commented.</p>
<p>"Bark like a dog!" Happy commanded once again to the Dragon Slayer, making Natsu respond by sitting on all fours and bark.</p>
<p>Then it hit him, "Hey! The dare is over! Why am I still doing this?!"</p>
<p>The cup was then handed to Happy once Natsu sat back in the circle. He pulled out the straw labeled with the <em>D.</em></p>
<p>"Hmm, hey Lucy, I dare you to trade clothes with Natsu!" He demanded, leading Erza to shower him in grace, and I to groan.</p>
<p>I looked towards Natsu to see him shrug and start to undress.</p>
<p>"Not here, you dummy!" I protested.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After Natsu and I switched clothing, the gang all looked at us and laughed. The green coat along with his brown pants was a little baggy on me, while Natsu had on my blue sweater, which hugged his torso, and my skinny jeans that also clutched to his legs.</p>
<p>"Damn Lucy, how do you wear these pants? They're getting up in all the wrong places," Natsu complained, struggling to pull the pants down slightly.</p>
<p>My cheeks had already been overspread with red as I peered at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it, he's actually pulling that off. </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh wait! You're missing something." Natsu insisted, taking the white scaled scarf off of him and wrapping it around my neck. "There ya go. Now you're officially Natsu Dragneel. Next step, go kick Gray's ass."</p>
<p>"Just because I dress like you doesn't mean I'll act like you!" I opposed, though I blushed after recognizing that he normally doesn't give him scarf to just anyone.</p>
<p>Once we both sat back down in the circle, Natsu realized, "Oh, it's my turn," reaching for the cup of straws, then pulling out a straw that was labeled with <em>D.</em></p>
<p>He chuckled evilly, as he stared at everyone. He pointed towards Erza, "I dare you guys, to go home," He dared.</p>
<p>Everyone replied "Huh?", questioning his decision, until Natsu finished, "without your layers of  winter clothing." He smiled devilishly. </p>
<p>Gray had already stripped down to his underwear as he walked out the door, "Fine by me."</p>
<p>"I mean just your coat and sweater, dumbass!" Natsu protested.</p>
<p>Erza sighed and said softly, "Great, this again." She stood up, then equipped into her bikini, walking out the door of the apartment. She turned around to look back at Natsu and scoffed, "Well played, but this isn't over." Her lasts words echoed throughout the apartment before she stepped her foot outside my door. </p>
<p>The wintery storm had already died down, leaving Magnolia covered in snow, along with a few flurries. Not to mention, there were some people who were starting to walk the streets again. </p>
<p>My mouth had gaped open, and I turned my attention to Natsu, who slammed the door close and giving a weird smile. I noticed that it has lightened up outside and I peered out the window. "Hey look, the storm died down. Natsu, I think we can go out no--" I stopped my journey towards the door when Natsu gripped my wrist with one of his hands.</p>
<p>"Hey, Luce... let's just stay inside." He said with purpose. I looked back at him, wondering why he's acting peculiar than usual. </p>
<p>"Uh, sure, Natsu," I answered, sitting on the edge of my bed, Natsu sitting alongside me.</p>
<p>I then see him smirk at me and mumble under his breath, "You look hella hot with my clothes on..." </p>
<p>I faced him, trying to make out the words he whispered, then realized that I felt the same way about him as his muscles poked through the sleeves. </p>
<p>"Oi, Luce, you feelin' okay? Your face is lookin' kind of flushed there." He questioned me as he approached my face. </p>
<p>I immediately backed away, "You just make sure you don't stretch out my clothes! Matter of fact, I would like them back." I said off-topic.</p>
<p>He shrugged and started taking off the clothes once more, while I run to the bathroom to take off his.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Oh! What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Natsu spoke with excitement as he wrapped his neck back up with his scarf.</p>
<p>I was about to get up from my bed when I felt a tug on my bracelet from a loose thread on my bed. I viewed the bracelet that Natsu gave to me at the Christmas party, then it occurred to me that my gift wouldn't be as nearly monumental as the gift he's bought for me.</p>
<p>I hastily turn my head away, "It's nothing important." He knelt beneath me to look me dead in the eyes, then smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"Hey, come on now. I promise I won't hate ya." He joked with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>I gazed back down at my bracelet, and after breathing a sigh of hope, I stood up to go face the closet that contained his gift.</p>
<p>He had a puzzled look on his face until I revealed the present. "I figured it would be a nice memento of the team, but I don't believe it's going to be as great as the gift you gave me," I told him dejectedly. </p>
<p>He snatched the gift out of excitement, then opened the bag, only to be presented by a scrapbook.</p>
<p>At that point, I felt a tear or two slip out, not because of how he'll react to the gift, but the significance of the gift itself.</p>
<p>"Luce..." Natsu droned off his words as he gazed at the scrapbook with dates and notes written on the sides. <em>Notes that I've written to my mother. </em>He dropped the paper bag on the floor in astonishment.</p>
<p>"I know, you're not one for sappy stuff but I just wanted to say thank you." I wholeheartedly told him. </p>
<p>He flipped through the scrapbook that contained the numerous photos of the team we've created. Some containing Natsu and Gray bickering with me in between, celebratory events including Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, the cats and I, Natsu and Happy being obnoxious, Erza duking it out with the boys, and Natsu, Happy, and I just smiling ear to ear.</p>
<p>Natsu swiftly looked up at me, "<em>Thank you?</em> For what?" He inquired, giving me his full attention. </p>
<p>I stumbled towards the bed as I tried to contain my tears of graciousness and gratitude, I could already feel the lump forming in my throat once I tried to speak,</p>
<p>"Natsu, ever since I came to this guild, I was nothing but a measly celestial wizard who came from a hierarchical background. When I met you, Happy, Erza, and the rest of the team, my life had completely changed."</p>
<p>I continued, "You guys have made an impact on not only my magical abilities but my trust and determination within the guild, within all of you. All the adventures we've had, all the tears we've shed, the scars we've received, the people we've lost, and the battles we've won, I couldn't have asked for anything more. Especially you, Natsu. Your passion is what kept me going, and what continues to keep me going. So, thank you." </p>
<p>I explained to him, finally letting another tear slip out. Then I heard him chuckle a little, causing me to look up at him.</p>
<p>"Thanks but, no thanks necessary." He spoke, inflicting me to gasp. "Because I know how thankful you really are to be around us every day. You show it without even knowing you do. And I'm proud to have someone like you on Team Natsu. The team, nor the guild, could never be the same without you. You may complain and fall down, but you get back up and create that sense of courage and dedication, not only to your friends and celestial spirits but allies outside of us. And to be trusted with your most private letters to your mother is what makes me delighted most of all." He answered, giving me a toothed grin.</p>
<p>Warm tears slid down my face as I dashed towards him, grasping him into a comforting embrace. I let my joyful tears soak into his jacket.</p>
<p>I felt him gasp a little out of surprise, then feel his warm hand rub the back of my head as I broke down.</p>
<p>"No need for tears, Luce. Just be happy where you are right now and don't ever give up." He told me sympathetically. I then felt Happy at my feet, soothing me as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no doubt about it, I don't know what I'd do without my friends, let alone, the one friend who's stood beside me for years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, </em>
  <em>Natsu</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this was a long chapter, but I felt like a lot needed to happen lol. School is canceled for the rest of the year so no point in trying to fill up the chapters with some words when I can add a lot. Please vote, comment, and share! As always, stay safe! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><b>Have This Music Play In The Background!</b></em></span> ⬇️</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/PcuY147VpnM">https://youtu.be/PcuY147VpnM</a>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lucy's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The wintery months had already passed by and before we knew it, spring had come and the trees were already blossoming in the month of February. The people of Magnolia flourished and explored once again, now that shops have opened back up.</p>
<p>Plue and I have been walking around for a while to see everybody grow a smile on their face while the petals of flowers from trees flew into the wind.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lu-Lu!" A distant voice summoned me. I turned around to see my best friend Levy running towards me with a smile on her face, as I do the same.</p>
<p>"Levy! It's been a while! How was the job?" I asked her.</p>
<p>"It was pretty good. Got a lot of money for it, so that makes it even better!" She replied excitedly. "By the way, have you been on any jobs lately?" She then questioned me.</p>
<p>"Not recently, but I have time though," I answered until I realized,</p>
<p>
  <em>Crap! My rent!</em>
</p>
<p>Levy laughed at the expression on my face. "You might wanna get a jump on it, Lu. People are trying to snag jobs before the Flower Day ceremony comes. I heard Makarov is giving out a prize to the person with the biggest jewels made." She reminded me.</p>
<p>"Well, now I have to make sure I get a job right away. Oh, that's right. The Flower Day ceremony is coming up in a few days. I'm probably going to head straight to the guildhall then."</p>
<p>She then stopped me, "Hey Lucy, how have things been going on with you and Natsu?" She whispered discreetly.</p>
<p>I blinked, trying to comprehend what she was talking about, then I blushed once I figured it out.</p>
<p>"Well, things have been getting better after that whole facade from the Christmas party," I told her, blushing at the rememberable time we had at my apartment.</p>
<p>"That's good. I hope it goes well for you two. Who knows? Maybe he'll confess his love for you at the Flower Day ceremony." She said with a slight giggle.</p>
<p>My cheeks tinted rosy red thinking about it, <em>What</em><em> if Natsu actually does confess that he likes me? It would lead me to do the same, but is he waiting for me to admit it first?</em></p>
<p>"I'll catch up with you later, Lu-Lu. I gotta find Gajeel and Lily. We all came back together from a recent job but I went to go find a book to help with Gajeel's abilities. The job took a little toll on his powers that he claims are "weak as hell", so he wants to train a little more, and I thought I'd help him out." She explained with a joyful smile.</p>
<p>"You guys are so cute." I laughed as she blushed and dug her foot into the ground out of shyness. "I think I saw them head back to the guild though." I made an observation, making her nod in affirmation.</p>
<p>"I'll let you get back to it then. Bye Levy." I waved goodbye, then she did the same, walking the opposite way of Plue and me.</p>
<p>"Come on, Plue. Let's go find Natsu so we can get a head start on a job." I told my celestial spirit pet, obtaining a smile, and wave from him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Natsu's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Hey Natsu, what about this one?" Happy pointed towards a job on the board that read in bold letters,</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Defeat Snow Vulcans!</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b> : </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>3,500</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> J</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I shrugged, "Eh, I've already been on a job like that. I need somethin' that'll really get me fired up! Not some lady lover in a cave." I confessed to Happy as I leaned back in my chair, my arms resting under my head.</p>
<p>"Well, there's not a lot to choose from. Everybody in the guild has already set out to get as many jobs done as they can." He advised me.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah I know," I answered not in the biggest concern.</p>
<p>"I heard that the Master is giving out a prize to the most money collected." Happy notified me with a grin, inflicting me to perk up. </p>
<p>"Oh hell yeah! Count me in then!" I exclaimed ambitiously. I rapidly ran to the job board to pick up the first job I see with the largest amount of jewels. I read it in my head, </p>
<p><b><em>Gruesome Groundhog</em></b> <em><b>On The Loose!  Need it to be Captured!</b></em><br/><em><b> : </b></em><em><b>50,000</b></em><b><em> J</em></b></p>
<p>"Woah! For some measly groundhog, they want to give out that amount of cash?" Happy stated.</p>
<p>"I dunno, but hell, I'll take it if it means above 10,000!" I cheered excitedly, leading Happy to do the same and giving me a high five.</p>
<p>"Hey you guys, I see you've already found a job for us." Lucy approached us.</p>
<p>"Yep! And it's gonna be a big one! So start gettin' ready cause we're leavin' now!" I told her, chuckling lightly.</p>
<p>"Wonder why they need to get rid of this little groundhog so bad. It's not hurting anyone." Happy pondered.</p>
<p>"Well, that town is known for its flowers and beautiful agriculture. However, with a groundhog around eating and digging up all their plants, they can't sell anything to the public. No plants mean no financial income for the town and its people. Not to mention, the time for the Flower Day Ceremony is approaching, so this is when they need flowers the most." Mirajane explained as she sauntered behind us.</p>
<p>"Well alright then. Let's find this underdog and kick its ass!" I encouraged.</p>
<p>"Groundhog, you dummy." Lucy corrected me in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Hey you guys, mind if I join? I've been looking for a job to do but I don't want to go by myself yet. Is it all right if I tag along?" Wendy asked.</p>
<p>" 'S okay with me. It's gonna be a lot of jobs though. Hope you're ready for it!" I told her.</p>
<p>She nodded in confirmation. "That'll give me the chance to improve my magical abilities."</p>
<p>"Let's get a move on then!" Happy demanded as he and Natsu were about to step foot outside the door of the guildhall.</p>
<p>"Hold on, let's see where this place is." Lucy stopped the excitement once she took the slip of paper from me. "Clover Town, huh. Isn't that like 4 hours away?" She asked Mirajane.</p>
<p>"Well, if you want to get there on foot, it'll take almost all day to get there. However, if you take the carriage then you'll get there in no time." Mirajane inquired, walking towards the bar to get behind it.</p>
<p>I could already feel my guts twisting around as I thought about myself jostling in the carriage on those bumpy roads. Holding my hand to my mouth, I already started to feel my food come up as I tried to say, "Let's just walk..."</p>
<p>"You idiot! It'll take forever! Just suck it up and we'll be there soon." Lucy assured me, yet it hadn't made me feel better.</p>
<p>"What if Wendy uses her Troia spell on you?" Happy asked.</p>
<p>Happiness then filled my heart as I ran up to the little Dragon Slayer, "I totally forgot about that!" </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>On the way home, we rode in the carriage again, unfortunately, I was able to get motion sickness.</p>
<p>Wendy cried, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why it won't work this time."</p>
<p>I was able to form some words, " 'S fine... Urgh. I'll just die for a little bit."</p>
<p>After a while of feeling like I was going to spew chunks everywhere, Wendy and Lucy had fallen asleep from the tiring jobs we've quested.</p>
<p>I sensed the urge to hurl when suddenly I felt someone's head lie on my shoulder. I glanced over to see Lucy had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>I smiled, watching her breathe in and out as she slept peacefully, yet, twitching a little. She appeared to have a speck of dirt on her face from our job request, so I gentle swiped it off of her with my thumb.</p>
<p>I started to experience a tingling feeling inside, <em>Am I...falling in love with this crazy girl? Is this what it is?</em></p>
<p>Yet, another thought spoke in my mind, <em>She's</em><em> so cute like this.</em></p>
<p>I laid my head down on hers, closing my eyes and attempting to drift off into slumber with her, to avoid the feeling of my stomach jumping everywhere, and the desire to lock my lips with hers.</p>
<p>However, the urge kept telling me to do so otherwise. I then rose my head up to admire her face again, and without hesitation, I started leaning closer to her lips when all of a sudden, our carriage stopped in its tracks, causing me to do the same.</p>
<p>"We're here, you young folk!" The carriage driver had hollered to us, inflicting Lucy to wake up. She opened her eyes to the sight of my face undoubtedly close to hers.</p>
<p>She instantly blushed, nonetheless, she yelled out of surprise and pushed me off, causing me to fall out of the carriage with a crash.</p>
<p>"Aww come on, ya didn't have to go and do that!" I whined to her, rubbing my head.</p>
<p>Wendy rubbed her eyes to check out the commotion, stepping out of the carriage.</p>
<p>"Ooh, Lucy <em>li~kes</em> him." Happy teased, flying out of the carriage along with Lucy.</p>
<p>"Shut up, cat!" Lucy proclaimed at Happy with her cheeks full of tinted pink. Afterward, she sighed, "I'm glad we were able to get that groundhog. I just wish we could've gotten all the money instead of half..." Lucy complained once we were approaching the guildhall.</p>
<p>"Well, to be fair, they did say 'capture it' and we actually drove it into a forest away from the towns," Wendy added.</p>
<p>"Yeah but that thing was huge. And only 10,000 altogether? It's obvious that that thing's not coming back. Just wish we could've gotten the whole thing." Lucy said with disappointment.</p>
<p>I laughed, "Look on the bright side, that means we can still go find somethin' to ram our fists into!" I assured her, pumping my fist.</p>
<p>She smiled slightly and nodded, "I think that's mainly for you but, yeah, I guess you're right." She admitted.</p>
<p>"All right! Let's go on another one now while there's still daylight!" I said, getting pumped up.</p>
<p>"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered, running inside with me and Wendy. We ended up back at the job board and I see another flyer that appears to look like a nice job to attend.</p>
<p>I turned around to ask Lucy about it until I realized that she wasn't behind us anymore.</p>
<p>"Hey, where'd Lucy run off to?" I asked the two of them out of curiosity.</p>
<p>"Maybe she dropped something." Happy guessed.</p>
<p>I started to run outside, "And she likes to call me a slowpoke. Hey Lucy, we gotta get another job before--." I halted in my tracks once I turned the corner outside the guildhall building, only to see Loke standing right over Lucy, his face only inches away from hers.</p>
<p>An antagonizing sharp pain occurred in my chest as my thoughts screamed inside my head, <em>get</em><em> off her.</em> <em>Right now!</em></p>
<p>I could feel myself start to get fired up but in a fit of rage.</p>
<p>"I like, somebody else..."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Lucy's POV:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>I smiled softly and nodded, "I think that's mainly for you but, yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted to Natsu as he tried to convince me.</p>
<p>"All right! Let's go on another one now while there's still daylight!" Natsu said, getting fired up.</p>
<p>The three had disappeared into the guild before me, but before I could walk in with them, I heard my name being called.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lucy." Loke had called me.</p>
<p>"Oh, Loke. I've been meaning to talk to you sooner. I've just been so busy that I--" I immediately stopped talking when Loke had cornered me into the side of the Guildhall building, with his arm right above me and his face only inches from mine.</p>
<p>"Tell me the truth, Lucy." He interrogated me, forcing me to make eye contact with his Auburn colored eyes, "Do you, have feelings for me?" He questioned me heavily, causing my breathing to hitch.</p>
<p>"L-Loke. What do you mean?" I tried to understand why those words came out of his mouth, but I should've known.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Lucy. I just need to know, if you like me or not?" Loke asked, raising his voice.</p>
<p>I gazed down as I was about to tell him, "I'm sorry, Loke."</p>
<p>He gasped at my response, then I continued, "I... don't feel the same way you do. I know you've liked me for a while but I thought it was just a whole act. However, I should've known that those were your true feelings towards me. The truth is, I like, somebody else." I apologized to him.</p>
<p>He had peered away from my eyes, then spoke in a low tone as he hung his head, "Then, perhaps I'm able to change your mind." He perceived.</p>
<p>I trembled as Loke began leaning in closer, his lips hovering above mine. I could feel the heat from his breath escaping his lips as he approached me.</p>
<p>"Loke! W-wait! Stop please!" I yelled in disarray, but he kept inching closer as I attempted to squirm away. I closed my eyes, as I felt my heart racing, beating faster every second he moved closer. </p>
<p>
  <em>I can't help but think about why he's doing this. N</em>
  <em>atsu, please forgive me.</em>
</p>
<p>All of a sudden, I could feel the sunlight hit my skin again as I hear a punch being charged onto somebody. I opened my eyes to witness Loke falling to the ground, and Natsu standing right behind him. A dark shadow had appeared on his face, as his hands filled with the flames of his fire.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?"<br/>Natsu spoke to him with aggression, obtaining an unpleasant glare from Loke. "Don't you ever, fucking touch my Lucy again." He growled lowly, standing over Loke, "So ya better get outta here while ya can, otherwise I ain't holdin' back."</p>
<p>Loke glared at him in confusion as he sat on the ground to recollect his thoughts, then at that moment, he gazed at his own hands as he gasped for breath. He then vanished, although he didn't appear to know what had just occurred.</p>
<p>"Nat--"</p>
<p>"You're okay, right?" Natsu asked rather bitterly than out of concern, cutting me off.</p>
<p>I nodded, "Yeah, but...I don't think I understand what just happened." I told him as I rested alongside the building, trying to catch my breath. I peeked at Natsu to notice that he had that burning intensity in his eyes: like he would have if he were battling an enemy who had just harmed somebody close to him. </p>
<p>I slightly gasped at the sight of his expression, then he lowered his head after seeing my reaction.</p>
<p>"If he does that shit again, I won't hesitate to kick his ass for real. He really pissed me off now." Natsu said aggressively, "He's not allowed to take you from me. No one is." He protested.</p>
<p>I rested the palm of my hand on his cheek and lifted his head so I could see his face. However, the mood had changed. It wasn't the feeling of rage anymore, but the look of gripe was written all over his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>What did he mean by, 'my Lucy' and 'take you away from me'?</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, come on. Let's shake it off and find a job to do to get that prize. I'm sure that'll cheer ya up." I reassured him, grabbing his wrist to pull him back into the guildhall. "And don't you worry," I began to tell him, "No one is going to take me away, as long as you're around." I gave him a bright smile once he stared back at me, then attempting to implement the same. </p>
<p>He sighed, "Yeah, let's go get some more money, cause I sure as hell ain't losin' to anybody." Natsu encouraged himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Loke, I wish I could understand what your intentions were. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings for me. However, I have someone else in my mind, and I hope that someday you will too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't help but feel like this was a short chapter but hopefully more coming soon! I've been super busy with work and trying to end my school year, so, Gomen'nasai 😆. Please vote, comment, and share! And as always, stay safe and healthy! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Today Is the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Have This Music Play In The Background!</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span class="u">⬇️</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/78VpVLKpBSM">https://youtu.be/78VpVLKpBSM</a>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </b>
</p><p>As the soft, rose-like petals from the cherry blossom trees flew in the wind, countless townsfolk had settled into the park for the Flower Day Festival. The breeze maintained the temperature, making it able to withstand to be around on this delightful day.</p><p>Everybody from the guild had brought their blankets to sit and chat on while Mirajane, Kinana, and some other ladies who decided to participate in helping serve nutritional snacks for everyone.</p><p>"Natsu, you can't take them all." Mirajane softly scolded Natsu as he tried to shove more than five into his mouth.</p><p>He muffled with food filling up his mouth, "Whadda ya mean? Maybe if these sandwiches weren't so damn small..."</p><p>I sighed in disappointment, "All the food you eat, I'm surprised you're not overweight." I told him.</p><p>"I could say the same for you Lucy but you barely eat and still weigh a ton." Happy bluntly told me, inducing me to get angry with him.</p><p>"Watch it, cat!" I hollered. Wendy laughed as Happy and Natsu both dashed off to do God knows what.</p><p>"I'll be back, Lucy. Come on Carla, I want to go check out some of the flowers over there. I heard there's one that contains Ethernano once you plant it." Wendy excitedly told Carla as they rose from the blanket to check out the flowers.</p><p>
  <em>It's bizarre to think about how many years I've spent in this guild, creating wonderful memories, friends, and relationships with my guildmates.</em>
</p><p>As I gaze into the blue sky that is partially covered by white, fluffy clouds, I reminisce on the memories of Natsu and I, although it still shocks me that I have feelings towards someone like him, but can I say for sure that he feels the same?</p><p>
  <em>The way he inspected me back on Necker Island, the slumber we shared the night of the Christmas party, and his actions towards Loke. Which reminds me, the words he spoke to him...</em>
</p><p><em><b>"Don't you ever, fucking touch my Lucy again."</b></em>  <em>Just thinking about those words that rolled off of his tongue without hesitation makes my blood rush back to my cheeks, shivering from the hostility in his voice.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"He's not allowed to take you from me. No one is."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did he mean by that? Maybe what he intended it to sound like? Is he afraid that he'll lose me again? Perhaps I'm overthinking this more than how it needs to be thought about.</em>
</p><p>"I bet I know what you're thinking about." A light female voice startles me, sitting right beside me as her short, snowy white hair blew along with the flower petals from the Sakura trees.</p><p>"Lisanna?" I queried, remaining nervously beside her.</p><p>She gave me one of her light smiles, then gazed up into the light blue sky above her.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she's about to tell me something about Natsu, I hope it isn't anything bad...</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Lucy?" She called to me.</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?" I responded.</p><p>She held a long pause as she was pondering about the next words she was going to say, "I just wanted to apologize to you." She told me.</p><p>I instantly freaked out, "Huh? Apologize for what? What are you talking about?"</p><p>She turned her attention to me, causing me to make contact with her sultry sapphire eyes. "What I did at the Christmas party was... unforgivable. I shouldn't have kissed Natsu like that without any thought of how he might've felt about me." She apologized.</p><p>
  <em>The memory started flooding back inside my mind now, but why is it that I never did anything about it? Did I not care? Or maybe it was because of the night Natsu and I had after that moment that made me forget all about it?</em>
</p><p>"Um, no worries. I guess I kinda understand cause you liked him too, rig--uh" I covered my mouth and let my cheeks taint my face with red, immediately stopped talking once I realized that I said "too."</p><p>Lisanna giggled, "It's okay, I know that you like him, Lucy. Which is why I'm apologizing because I can't help but think about that mistake I've done to you and him." She sighed, then took another breath to finish talking, "Because I know now just how much you mean to him, and not just as a partner on his team, but as a partner in his life."</p><p>I took in the words she spoke, wondering if Natsu really does feel that way about me.</p><p>I groaned lightly, "I wish I knew if that was true. For all I know, he could be leading me on this path to make me think that he likes me but I could just be misreading his actions." I admitted to her.</p><p>She grasped my hands to look me dead-straight into my eyes, "Lucy, I know it may look like he doesn't feel the same way, but he does! I spoke to him the night of the Christmas party when he was at your place. He told me that it wasn't me, but I had figured it out already."</p><p>
  <em>D</em>
  <em>oes he, honestly feel that way about me?</em>
</p><p>"I can see it in him, that you're more than a friend to him. So, make the most of it and confess while you can!" She yelled a bit loud, causing some people to look at us in confusion.</p><p>I gasped, then dropped my head in embarrassment, leading her to cover her mouth and speak in a hushed tone, "Sorry! What I mean is, I'm rooting for you two, so I believe that if you don't take your shot now, you'll never build up the confidence to do so later." She advised me.</p><p>
  <em>She's right. It's now, or never. If I truly want to be with Natsu, I have to do this. Today is the day, that I let him know how I feel.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, hey Lisanna. Hope y'all are ready to lose cause this team right here is the one that'll win first place!" Natsu rooted once he and Happy sat back down on our blanket.</p><p>She snickered, "If you say so. No wonder we couldn't find you guys for the whole week."</p><p>I groaned, "It was so tiresome. Job after job just to get this prize. We don't even know what it is. For all we know, it could be just another trick up the Master's sleeve." I observed.</p><p>"All I know is it better be somethin' I can get my hands on!" Natsu said as he pumped his fists.</p><p>"I hope we did amazing! All those jobs really took it out of me." Wendy added once she and Carla sat back down beside Natsu and Happy.</p><p>"I'll leave y'all to it then, and Lucy..." Lisanna asked before she could walk away, "take good care of him." She smiled brightly.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Natsu questioned with concern.</p><p>"Just a little conversation," I answered him.</p><p>"I bet I know what they were talking about. They were probably talking trash about you, pal." Happy invoked with a chortle.</p><p>"No, ya dummy! More like, the opposite." I responded without thinking.</p><p>"Ooh, that means they were talking about some lovey-dovey stuff with you!" I growled in anger, obtaining a "she's going to kill me, Natsu!" from Happy.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Fairy Tail wizards! I hope that you are all enjoying the festivities and nature around you." Master began as he stood on the stage to view the guildmates, "As you all are aware, we've been having a competition to speculate which team would tackle on the most jobs, and receive the  most jewels!"</p><p>Everybody had cheered while some had nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Now, I believe I've made it a bit difficult this year for some of you overachievers who wish to know other teams score count, however I didn't grant that to anyone." He explained.</p><p>"Come on, Gramps. There was no need to do that." Natsu protested.</p><p>"Natsu, you're one of those people." Macao's son, Romeo, told him which lead Natsu to stammer.</p><p>"What?! Uh, eh, just cause I like to take on all the jobs I can to beat the other team does not make me an overachiever! I just like winnin'!" Natsu rebutted.</p><p>"Kind of the same thing, ya idiot," Gray yelled back from behind us.</p><p>"Well let's just see how much you made, ya lump of ice!" Natsu shouted back as he stood up to talk to Gray. I grabbed his wrist to yank him back down.</p><p>"If you don't shut it, we'll never know!" I told him, causing him to grumble.</p><p>"As I said, that's why the policy was proposed. Now, to begin with, our top five teams. In 5th place, Mirajane's team with 7 jobs and 4,500 jewels!" Master started.</p><p>Elfman groaned in disappointment while Mirajane and Lisanna sighed. "Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time! We were kind of late but at least we made it into the top five." Mirajane reassured her siblings, gaining a nod from them.</p><p>"In 4th place, Gajeel's team with 8 jobs and 6,890 jewels!" Master continued.</p><p>"Damn it! That last job was crazy as hell. Knew I shoulda done more trainin'. Now I'm surely gonna hear it from Salamander." Gajeel beat himself up.</p><p>"Hey, we did our best. No need to get down about it. 4th place is still great!" Levy comforted him, while PantherLily patted his back.</p><p>"In 3rd place, Erza, Gray, and Juvia with 10 jobs and 8,160 jewels!" Master excitedly declared.</p><p>Erza and Gray both chuckled out of contentment, though Juvia smiled gleefully while clutched to Gray's arm.</p><p>"No doubt that they would've been in at least the top three," Wendy told us.</p><p>"In second place, the Thunder Legion with 12 jobs and 8,655 jewels!"</p><p>The Thunder Legion smiled while Evergreen clapped her hands in happiness. "We barely passed, luckily we made it into second," Freed spoke with gratitude.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute, so this means our team...</em>
</p><p>"And finally, in first place, Natsu's team with 15 jobs and 12,500 jewels!" The Master revealed the final team.</p><p>My face gleamed along with others in our team, leading Natsu to yell in excitement, "Yeah!! I knew we'd win!"</p><p>He immediately ran up towards the stage in front of Master, "So what's our prize, Gramps?" He shouts with restlessness.</p><p>"Well, since you guys were the ones who raised the most money, I've decided to grant you the trip of a lifetime for two days and one night, to the luxurious Yellowstone Hot Springs in Oak Town!" Master explained, gaining expressions from others.</p><p>" 'S that it?" Natsu queried rather stupidly.</p><p>Everyone yelled "what?!" to the confused Dragon Slayer.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, we'll gladly accept those," I said in an annoyed tone, mainly towards Natsu.</p><p>"However, I guess I knew that that wouldn't be enough for <em>some</em> people..." Master began, leading Natsu to get his spirit up once more.</p><p>"Haha! I knew it! Come on! What is it, Gramps?" Natsu questioned with impatience.</p><p>"I will also allow your team to keep half of the money raised for a full out, five-star Bar-B-Que." He declared.</p><p>Natsu and Happy's eyes lit up with cheerfulness. "We're eating good tomorrow, bud!" He told Happy, giving him a high five.</p><p>"Well, now we just gotta make sure they don't eat it all before us." Wendy reminded me.</p><p>"I will also grant minor prizes to the top five teams because the amount of money you all have raised is a very big accomplishment. You should be proud of yourselves. Now let's all have a great Flower Day Festival!" The master spoke his final words before obtaining cheers and hopping off of the stage.</p><p>-</p><p>Dusk was beginning to approach, allowing the colors of the sky to change tones into a magnificent magenta color. Everyone was having a great time and exploring to inspect and breathe in the gorgeous life surrounding them.</p><p>At this moment, my thoughts reminded me of what Lisanna had told me. <em>I</em>'<em>m going to make it happen.</em></p><p>I arose from my spot on the blanket in search of Natsu, wondering where he could be.</p><p>I wandered around, but only to observe a certain couple under one of the cherry blossom trees, sitting beside one another, the pale, blue-haired mage's arm was looped through a black-haired boy's arm.</p><p>Their shadows emitting onto the ground as the sun descends.</p><p>She began to speak, "So, um, Gray..."</p><p>"I think I know what you're gonna say." He interrupted her, causing her to give him a look of confusion, "You're wondering 'bout us, aren't you?" He questioned her, making her nod in confirmation.</p><p>He exhaled, then grabbed the pale girl's hand, "I meant what I did. It wasn't just me being stupid or acting a certain way just to get Lyon to leave you alone. I mean, I was feeling a certain way but, what I did was the truth. Cause... that's how I feel about you." He finished.</p><p>Then he exclaimed, "Uh, but don't go gettin' all crazy on me--" the ice maker stopped talking once he saw the look on her face, and a tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>"I apologize, my darling, I don't mean to cry. It's just that I've longed for this to happen, but I wasn't sure if it was possible." She admitted to Gray, looking at him as she smiled with ease.</p><p>He smirked, then rested his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tears, "Well you don't gotta worry about it anymore, cause even though you're crazy, I don't think I'd want to be with anyone else besides you." He told her wholeheartedly.</p><p>Her lips began to quiver, "Oh my love muffin! How I've longed to hear those words!" Juvia yelled while crying a flow of tears, while Gray facepalmed himself.</p><p>I smiled, thinking to myself, <em>I'm happy for them. It's been hard on Juvia about her feelings towards Gray, but now she has him, and I couldn't be happier for her.</em> <em>Now it's my turn.</em></p><p>"Hey, whatcha up to?" A male voice called out from behind me.</p><p>"I was looking for you, actually," I said rather softly.</p><p>He chortled, "I guess you could say that I was doin' the same! I've been meanin' to talk to ya." Natsu told me.</p><p>My forehead sweatdropped, along with my heart racing a mile a minute.</p><p>"Um, wait, Natsu..." I told him but before I could speak anymore, he grabbed my hand to lead me over to a cherry blossom tree that's planted in the middle of the park, yet distant from others.</p><p>"Natsu, what are we doing all the way over here?" I asked him, but only to acquire a "shush" from him. <em>He's seriously strange sometimes.</em></p><p>The sun had now changed the color of the sky to a dark blue, causing the light to be diminished. When all of a sudden, a sort of light illuminated off of a tree as we stood right in front of a cherry blossom tree that began to change into vivid rainbow colors.</p><p>        </p><p>I gasped at the sight that was beheld before me, watching the glistening petals create vibrant patterns.</p><p>Natsu grinned, "You remember that you missed seeing the tree change colors cause you were sick the other year? Well, now ya get to finally see them in person! Without me havin' to dig it up and send it across the river, of course." Natsu told me with a gleaming smile.</p><p>I couldn't help but be amazed and to stare at it in astonishment, that I forgot about the task at hand. "Hey, Luce?" Natsu called me, causing me to take my gaze off of the tree onto him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"I gotta ask ya somethin'." I started as I stared at her, watching the rainbow colors reflect from her eyes, "Do you actually like Loke? Cause I'm not tryna start anything if ya do." I spoke rather bluntly, yet out of curiosity.</p><p>She gave me a look of confusion, "Eh? No, no! I don't have feelings for him." She admitted.</p><p>"Is there, a reason you asked? Because I've been wondering about the way you reacted." She questioned me, causing me to smirk a bit.</p><p>"Well, I heard that ya liked someone else. Wanna tell me who it is? I can keep a secret." I joked with her.</p><p>
  <em>I know how she really feels about me.</em>
</p><p>Her cheeks began to fill with pink, her shade almost matching the color of the Sakura trees.</p><p>"I...do perhaps like someone else..." She began rather quietly with her expression changing into shyness, then her smile faded, "But, I'm afraid he won't feel the same way."</p><p>I accidentally let out a puff of air, "Man, you're such a scaredy-cat." I laughed at her, inflicting her to land punches onto my shoulder.</p><p>She looked down, her face still shaded with pink. I smirked, then stood face to face with her, placing my hand under her chin. "Well, I guess that gives me no choice, but to figure out who that person is, so they'll tell you how they feel," I told her before leaning in closer to her face.</p><p>I felt her jump out of surprise, however, she didn't try to shove me away; it's as if she wanted me to do this, which only made it more welcoming for me to do so.</p><p>My heartbeat was uneven as it sped from the excitement.</p><p>I softly placed my lips onto hers, feeling the fireworks go off throughout my whole body. Lucy accepted and returned the kiss, encouraging me to put my hand on her cheek, while her hand rested on my side.</p><p>Needing to take a breather, I pulled back, making sure that she was okay. She gazed at me with her magical brown eyes, the light from the cherry blossom tree gleaming and making them sparkle, only creating an even more beautiful sight to see.</p><p>"Natsu...you..." Lucy began.</p><p>I chuckled a little, "Hold on, I'm not done yet!" I told her jokingly, only to end the joke by crashing my lips back onto hers, gaining her acceptance once more as she kissed me back.</p><p>My insides were jumping all over the place, as I could feel myself falling deeper in love with this marvelous girl.</p><p>I placed my hand back onto her cheek, but only to feel it becoming slick from water, no, tears? I immediately stopped the kiss, causing Lucy to pull away and lower her head as she let out more tears.</p><p>"Luce? What's wrong?" I asked her in concern.</p><p>
  <em>I always hated seeing her cry.</em>
</p><p>She placed her hand on her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing down but failed. She attempted to speak through her breakdown, "It's just...with all that we've been through, I wasn't so sure that this would happen. I had thought of countless scenarios of what could happen if I attempted because we are best friends and all, who knows what could've happened to our future. And I figured you were still upset with me about what happened with Loke, I wouldn't have thought--"</p><p>"Lucy." I interrupted her, inflicting her to shoot her head up at me, giving me a chance to look at her teary-eyed face.</p><p>"That wasn't your fault. If anything, I'm gonna bash that asshole's head in later." I started to tell her, trying to not let my anger get the best of me, "Just be happy that I'm letting you know how I feel right now. And as for the future, ya know I'm not one to plan, so let's just see where this takes us." I continued before I told her, "Lucy. I like you, so much that it was hard to process and think about what I could do to protect you." I gained a gasp from her, then slowly a smile appeared on her face as she wiped the tears away.</p><p>"Yeah, I like you too, Natsu. So much that it's been driving me insane about how I was supposed to tell you." She replied, leaving me to feel warm and bubbly inside.</p><p>
  <em>It's strange. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, yet, this girl warms me up like the fire in my body. She's the flame that's been ignited in me.</em>
</p><p>"Hey! There you guys are! We're waiting for ya to come back so we can all eat our desserts together!" Happy approached us.</p><p>"More food? Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, causing Lucy to cross her arms.</p><p>"Way to ruin the moment." She said with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>I was about to run towards Happy when I froze and looked back at Lucy, only to run back and intertwine my fingers with hers. She looked at me in embarrassment.</p><p>"N-Natsu! Everyone's gonna see..." She blushed heavily, which only led me to smile even more.</p><p>"It's not like we've ever held hands like this before. Not to mention that I'm gonna be with a different person once we head there." I told her before I started pulling her along with me, "Cause instead of just my best friend, I get to be with the person I love!" I told her confidently.</p><p>Her whole face turned as red as an apple, which caused her to cover her face partially with her free hand.</p><p>"Natsu! Cut it out!" Lucy yelled from behind me, only leading me to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I think this is who I wanna be with for the rest of my life. I'm not one to use my head to think about the future, but instead, I'm using my heart. No doubt </em>
  <em>'bout</em>
  <em> it, I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>I hope it was good enough for you guys! This took a lot of research and strategizing to make this seem like a good love chapter, I hope it was worth it.</p><p>Please vote, comment, and share if there are others with the love for NaLu as well!<br/>Stay safe and stay healthy! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Day With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em><span class="u">Have This Music Play In The Background!</span></em></b> ⬇️</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/woT-6TPSZO0">https://youtu.be/woT-6TPSZO0</a>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Lucy's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe it. He's finally with me, and he confessed his love for me. I can hardly handle this!</em>
</p><p>I blushed as I flopped my head into my pillow, making it difficult to fall asleep. I exhaled out of relief, though my face beaming as I lied on my back and stared up at the ceiling, reminiscing the kiss we partook.</p><p>His pink lips were soft as the pillow I'm laying on, and the movements he made while he kissed me felt like he's done it before. Even though Natsu's never been with a girl his entire life, it's like he knows what to do.</p><p>I gazed out my window, viewing the clouds as they roll by into the night sky. The luminescent tree still radiating with its rainbow petals, lighting up a part of the park that you could see from Crocus.</p><p>
  <em>It's weird but, I don't know how to feel about this, except to smile till my cheeks begin to hurt.</em>
</p><p>I rolled over on my side, succumbing into a slumber, and dreaming about a pink-haired boy.</p><p>-</p><p>The sunlight poured into my window, causing my eyes to twitch and open, trying to adjust to the light.</p><p>I sat up and gazed around my apartment, then the memories of yesterday at the park flooded back to me and I instantly blushed at the thought of it.</p><p>
  <em>Natsu and I...kissed.</em>
</p><p>I squealed like an elementary girl and couldn't contain myself. Ceasing my happiness, I heard a knock on my window, only to see a flying blue cat and a familiar Dragon Slayer. I opened my window and they welcomed themselves inside.</p><p>"Can't you use the door like a regular human being?" I questioned Natsu with annoyance, only to gain a smirk and flop on my bed.</p><p>"Where's the fun in that? Besides, it's quicker." He told me as I rolled my eyes at his response.</p><p>"Come on! We gotta get a move on if we're gonna head to Oak Town!" He exclaimed excitedly standing before me, with Happy adding an "Aye!"</p><p>"Oh, that's right. We're supposed to leave today. Let me get ready and then pack my stuff." I had told them both. I then leaped out of bed but not before feeling a pair of arms tighten around my waist.</p><p>"Natsu? What are you doing?" I slightly giggled.</p><p>He snuggled his head into my neck, while his warm breath blew across it, inflicting me to shiver.</p><p>"Just wanted to hold ya." He answered rather promptly.</p><p>I smiled as I leaned my neck back only to come into contact with his face. I pulled him into a romantic yet light kiss. However, he grabbed my face lightly to deepen the kiss.</p><p>We both pulled away to catch our breath from our little make-out session. A smile was spread across his face, leading me to do the same until we heard muffled laughter come from Happy.</p><p>"What are you laughing at?" I blatantly ask him.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just that you officially <em>lo~ve</em> each other!" He teased. And fortunately, he was right.</p><p>
  <em>I did love this weirdo in front of me, but it wasn't the right time to tell him.</em>
</p><p>"Well, ya right 'bout that, Happy!" He admitted to him.</p><p>I slightly blushed at his admittance. I was about to leave his grasp when he held onto my hand.</p><p>I looked down and back up at him, "Natsu, I gotta get ready!" I told him, trying to tug my hand away from his.</p><p>"Alright alright, but ya better hurry! I'll be back cause I gotta get my stuff." He said after, letting go of my hand but not before giving me a peck on the backside of it.</p><p>I left the two boys to get a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth, then start packing for our little trip to the Yellowstone Hot Springs.</p><p>I wore my white top with blue stripes across it with my navy blue shirt and attached my keys and whip to it.</p><p>"Ya ready?" He queried me, holding onto his backpack. I gave him a nod.</p><p>"Wendy said she and Carla are gonna meet us down at the station. But we better hurry otherwise we'll miss the train!" Happy reminded us.</p><p>We all dashed outside to head towards Oshibana station. Once we arrived, we were greeted by Wendy and Carla waving to us as they hopped aboard the train.</p><p>As soon as the train started moving, I felt a limp body fall onto my lap, only to hear moans and groans from him.</p><p>"Just let me off at the next stop, I'll walk," Natsu spoke with illness overshadowing him.</p><p>We all laughed at his response while Happy patted his back.</p><p>Soon enough, we arrived at Oak Town that was filled with wandering townsfolk. Wendy and I both gasped at the sights, our eyes gleaming.</p><p>"Man, I need somethin' to chow down on since I forgot to eat before we left." Natsu protested with his hands behind his head.</p><p>"Well, first we need to check into the hotel that Master set up for us, then we can go exploring and get something to eat," Wendy assured him.</p><p>-</p><p>After getting checked into the magnificent hotel that Master acquired for us, we set out to explore the town we were staying in and adored all of its wonderful sights.</p><p>We ended up buying a couple of jewelry and other little stuff, including some kimonos for Wendy, Carla, and I.</p><p>After grabbing a bite to eat, the afternoon started to approach.</p><p>I was looking around until I felt a warm hand make contact with my shoulder. Then, Natsu pulled me into him to place a kiss on my cheek, causing me to jump out of shock.</p><p>My cheeks turned pink as I looked back at Natsu who had a mile-wide smile plastered onto his face.</p><p>My facial expression turned into shyness as I mumbled, "Natsu...you just did that in public..."</p><p>He snickered, "Yeah I know. It's 'cause with you by my side, I'm feelin' more confident than ever!" Natsu shouted out of glee, gaining a few stares from the crowd around us. I covered my face with my hand to avoid embarrassment as Wendy and the Exceeds laughed at our shenanigans.</p><p>When nighttime had fallen, we all headed back to the hotel once we felt our energy beginning to deplete.</p><p>"Finally, time to hit the hot springs! I think this was something that I've been looking forward to all day." I cheered as I stretched.</p><p>"Me too. I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Wendy encouraged.</p><p>We all slipped into towels before we headed into the divided hot spring lakes. Wendy, Carla, and I immediately submerged ourselves in the boiling water.</p><p>I sighed out of relief, "It's like I can feel all the stress from those jobs completely wash off of me." I had told the girls, gaining responses of "mhm's."</p><p>"Hey Lucy, I have a question for you," Wendy asked out of the blue.</p><p>I sat up to face her, "Sure, what is it?"</p><p>She pressed her two index fingers together as she attempted to ask me a question.</p><p>"Well...how do you, um...get a boy to, like...notice you?" She stuttered rather quietly.</p><p>I put two and two together and spontaneously "ooh'd" her, "Does little Wendy Marvell have a crush on someone?" I teased her, only to witness her face turn red, not from the scalding water but from the awkwardness.</p><p>"I...um, well... It's just that I..." She stuttered continuously. I swam closer to her to face her and put my hand on her shoulder.</p><p>" I'm just messing with you. What are you asking for?" I asked out of concern even though I already knew.</p><p>She exhaled, "I...do have a crush on someone, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me." She confessed with a hint of sadness in her tone.</p><p>"I've been there, Wendy. Honestly, I wish I could start over and just tell Natsu how I've felt from the beginning to avoid all of the obstacles we encountered. But we're together now, although if it were me, I would tell him how I feel just to hear his response. And aside from getting him to notice you, just be yourself. You don't have to exert yourself just to get attention from him. If he's that important to you, he'll like you just the way you are." I gave her my advice, obtaining a smile, and nod from her.</p><p>"I'd listen to her if I were ya! She's scary when you don't!" Natsu shouted from the other side.</p><p>"Mind your own business, ya little creep!" I shouted out of ignorance.</p><p>"Who is this 'mystery crush', Wendy?" Carla asked with curiosity.</p><p>"It's, Romeo." She admitted with a slight blush.</p><p>I clapped my hands together out of thrill, "I see why you like him. In a way, he's a bit like Natsu but he respects women and he'll want to protect you, no matter the cost." I added to her.</p><p>"I just hope it goes well." Wendy hoped with a sigh.</p><p>After a while of soaking in the hot lake, we all got out to grab our towels, then I realized that I left my towel hanging over a branch just in case Natsu wanted to sneak a peek, however, it was near the water and due to some wind, it had caused it to fall in and soak up the water.</p><p>I cursed to myself, thinking about if I should just wear it and drip water back into the room or obtain a new one somehow.</p><p>I was about to call out to Wendy and Carla but they were already gone, not to mention it was too late at night to be shouting.</p><p>I sunk back in the water, trying to devise a plan.</p><p>"Damn it! What was I thinking? How the hell am I supposed to get out now?" I whined to myself.</p><p>"Ya havin' problems over there?" A male voice spoke in my presence.</p><p>Natsu had entered the women's side of the hot springs with a white robe on.</p><p>I screamed out of embarrassment, then took my wet towel and threw it at his face, creating a loud slapping sound.</p><p>"Ow! Calm down! Wendy said she thought you were followin' her and Carla but you've been behind for a while so I thought I'd check on ya." He told me adamantly.</p><p>He removed the damp towel from his face then laughed, "I'm guessin' your towel got soaked and now ya don't have a way to get in the room without being wet?" Natsu conspired with a joke.</p><p>"Oh, whatever! Just go get me another one!" I commanded him as I tried to cover myself in the water.</p><p>All of a sudden, that devious smirk was spread across his face once again as he dropped the towel.</p><p>"Ya could at least ask a little nicer." He said in a low, sexy tone.</p><p>I instantly blushed as he started moving closer to me, "Hey buddy, you better stay where you are!" I declared but he didn't stop in his tracks. At that moment, he inches his way closer to me, "N-Natsu, what are you..." I was about to ask him until he pulled me closer to the leveled ground where he stood and bent down to reach my height. Slowly, he started reaching over to me and cut me off with a rough, passionate kiss.</p><p>Even though I was completely naked, I didn't have the urge to push him off of me. He slowly started to step into the water, letting the water surround his ankles.</p><p>
  <em>Shit...what is this guy doing to me?</em>
</p><p>I wanted to pull away since he was dry and couldn't get further into the water, but for some odd reason, I didn't want to stop this moment.</p><p>His fingers grazed through my damp hair, then his lips started traveling down my neck and finally sucked on a sweet spot, causing me to do something unforgettable.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Natsu's POV:</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why I was behaving like this, but just seein' her in this state made my hormones go haywire.</em>
</p><p>I began kissing her down her neck, finding a spot to place a mark on. As soon as I began to suck, I realized I had hit a pleasurable spot for her, making her moan my name.</p><p>I immediately pulled back, meeting eye to eye with hers. Her face was in complete shock after what she had just let slip out of her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck...</em>
</p><p>I smirked, then stepped out of the water to wring her towel free from the excess water, leading me to swing it over my shoulder.</p><p>"I'll be back with a new one," I told her as I walked away, leaving her feeling vulnerable after our moment. I couldn't help but think about it myself.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was I doing? Why the fuck was I doing it in the first place?</em>
</p><p>I walked back into the hot springs where Lucy was but witnessed her laying her back against the rocks behind her as she closed her eyes and her chest was barely rising anymore.</p><p>It then occurred to me, <em>damn it! S</em><em>he's been in there for a while now!</em></p><p>"Hey, Luce, ya feelin' alright?" I asked her cautiously but not scaringly, stepping near the edge of the lake where the rocks were, and where her head rested upon.</p><p>"Just...too hot..." She mumbled, slowly blinking her eyes.</p><p>"Well come on, let's get ya outta there." I nervously chuckled trying to lift her up, but she wasn't pulling herself.</p><p>I shook her, "Hey Luce, you gotta get up." I said, letting the smile fade from my face as I began to worry. She let herself loose while she began to sink a little as well as begin to close her eyes.</p><p>"Luce?! Shit!" I cursed. I took off my robe, leaving me in my shorts to dash into the water. I picked her up gently but rapidly in a bridal style, not noticing her vulnerable and bare body in its state. Her body has turned red along with her face.</p><p><em>Apart from being in the heated water, the heat she felt when I was kissing her may have just increased her body temperature</em>.</p><p>"Hang in there, Luce. We'll cool ya off." I assured her as she rested her head against my chest.</p><p>I sat her down in a nearby chair to wrap the dry towel around her body.</p><p>I was about to pick her up again when I felt two hands on my chest, "I'm fine... I can walk." She muttered, attempting to stand up unsuccessfully and dropped back down onto the chair.</p><p>Ignoring her tactic to convince me, I ran to put my robe back on after shaking the excess water off of me and heating my shorts with my fire to dry. I then picked her back up to walk back inside the hotel.</p><p>Once we reached the hotel room, I was about to kick the door open when Wendy opened it first, and at my sight, I see her and Carla in their kimonos they bought earlier.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"There you are, Lucy! Natsu, what's going on? Did she get overheated?" The young mage questioned me.</p><p>"Yeah, I need you to help me cool her off. Use your magic while I get some water for her." I instructed. She nodded in affirmation and began to use her wind magic, followed by Happy and Carla using their wings to help cool her body down on Lucy after I've lied her down on one of the mattresses.</p><p>After a few minutes of getting the shade of red to fade from her body, her skin color began to return to its natural color as she started moving her head.</p><p>"Hey, you're awake. How ya feelin'?" I watched Lucy as she blinked her eyes open.</p><p>"I'm feeling fine now. I guess I stayed too long in there." She stated with a small laugh.</p><p>
  <em>This was my fault.</em>
</p><p>"We were able to cool you down, but we're just glad that we got to you in time," Wendy reassured.</p><p>
  <em>This was my fucking fault.</em>
</p><p>"Lucy. I'm sorry." I had told her as my pink spikes covered my face.</p><p>"Natsu, there's nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have been so careless. Thank you for saving me." She thanked me, but I still felt guilty.</p><p>"Well, let's not let this put a damper on our special little trip, remember we have that Bar-B-Que to look forward to! Hope you're hungry, Lucy." Carla reminded us.</p><p>Wendy, Happy, and Carla exclaimed in excitement as they conversed with one another, giving Lucy the chance to talk to me.</p><p>I felt a temperate hand be placed on top of mine as I sat in silence. I looked up at her and saw her beam a smile at me. </p><p>
  <em>I always loved it when she smiles like that to me.</em>
  <em> It shows that even if she's in pain or hurting, she still has the courage to show off her smile. Though, I want to be able to prevent her from feeling that way with me.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it. We can talk later if you want, but for now, let's enjoy ourselves. Come on... Bar-B-Que..." She attempted to persuade me.</p><p>I gave her a small but reassuring smile, "Alright, I'll be happy, for you." I had told her, making her blush from the thought.</p><p>
  <em>It was like she forgot about our little session before I helped her. Maybe </em>
  <em>it's best that she forgets.</em>
</p><p>She then gave me a small but light kiss on my forehead, causing me to smile, then clutched the towel and rose up to get dressed in her kimono she bought earlier.</p><p>        </p><p>"Alright! Let's get ready to chow down!" Happy protested.</p><p>As the food landed down in front of us, we thanked for the meal, then ate up like we were starving dogs who wouldn't get to eat after this day.</p><p>I patted my stomach as I felt the food's contents fill it up. "Well, it's safe to say that that was the best meal I've ever had," I stated, gaining approval from them all.</p><p>"It's been so long since I've eaten like that. I hope I don't end up bursting my kimono, hehe." Wendy added with a giggle, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack though. It's been a long day and we head out later tomorrow. Might wanna rest up." Wendy advised us, leading Carla and Happy to do the same.</p><p>"I think I might go on a walk first to trim the fats from the food off," Lucy told us as she stood up.</p><p>"I'll go with ya." I instantly declared.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Natsu." She tried to assure me but I wasn't convinced.</p><p>I laced my hands with hers, causing her to blush and look down. "I just wanna make sure you're gonna get back okay, so let me walk with you." I heavily stated, then persuaded her to give me a nod.</p><p>"Have fun you two! But don't have <em>too</em> much fun!" Happy waved us off with a laugh.</p><p>We walked along the sidewalk paths around the hotel, feeling the cool breeze brush by in the perspiring night.</p><p>I had kept my hand in Lucy's as we walked side by side, nonetheless, there's something that's been racking my brain. "Hey, Luce?" I questioned her, attaining a "hm?" from her.</p><p>"Do you, remember what happened before I got you out of the water?" I queried as I gazed at her face.</p><p>She pondered for a bit, "Well, I remember that you started playing around with me and then you kissed...me." She trailed off as if the memory was coming back to her.</p><p>"Um...then you started kissing my neck and...I, augh!" She groaned out of embarrassment, causing her to turn around and put her arm to her now crimson tinted face.</p><p>I chuckled a bit, "Then what happened?" I teased.</p><p>She grumbled, then crossed her arms out of repent and lowered her head, "I...moaned your name." She said rather apprehensively.</p><p>I smirked at her reaction, then tilted her head to face me and lifted her chin with my finger. I then whispered into her ear softly, "And it was the most adorable, and the sexiest thing I've ever heard." I truthfully told her, but only to promote her to hit me playfully in the chest, invoking me to laugh.</p><p>"It's not fair! I was basically held against my will!" She tried to convince herself.</p><p>I glared down though, then hear her ask, "Hey, what's wrong? I was just kidding." She asked, trying to retrieve the funny moment.</p><p>"If I hadn't done that to you, you probably wouldn't have gotten overheated," I said sorrowfully, allowing her to look me straight in my eyes. She grasped my hair to smash her lips onto mine, I kissed back as our lips move together in sync.</p><p>"Luce..." I whispered to her once she pulled away.</p><p>"I don't blame you for it. In a way, I was provoking you to go on." She said the last part softly.</p><p>"I just don't wanna hurt you anymore cause of my tendencies. I swore to protect you, remember?" I reminded her, hearing her breathe a sigh.</p><p>"Natsu, don't beat yourself up over it. I'm alive and well. All that matters is what you did to save me afterward. Besides, I know that wasn't your intention. You were just caught up in the moment." She smiled softly, causing me to blush and chuckle nervously.</p><p>At that moment, I immediately felt a swift punch come into contact with my face. I held my hand on my cheek as I stared back at Lucy, "Hey! What'd ya go and do that for?!" I shouted.</p><p>She waved her finger, "Be reminded that I still gotta kick your ass for peeping on me when I had no clothes on!"</p><p>I grunted and grumbled, then crossed my arms as I tried to remember how she looked. Surprisingly enough, I didn't see too much of her. I was focused on my actions with her more than her looks.</p><p>"Agh! I barely saw anything!" I truthfully told her.</p><p>"Hmph. Regardless, you still walked in on me. At least let me give you permission first." She muttered the last part but I heard her perfectly clear.</p><p>I swiftly grabbed her hands to bring them up to our chests, "I swear I won't try to do anything you don't wanna do without checkin' with you first." I vowed honestly as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, I appreciate that, Natsu." She grinned at me.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna say it so badly, but I'm afraid she won't be ready if I tell her. I'm sure she feels the same but I wanna wait until the time is right.</em>
</p><p>We continued to walk down the bricked pathway, hand in hand, enjoying the lights that lit up the route.</p><p>"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy questioned me, breaking the discordant sound of frogs croaking and crickets chirping.</p><p>"I'm glad I got to spend this day with you. Don't get me wrong, I like that Wendy, Carla, and Happy are here too, but I'm just grateful that I got to spend a day with you." She disclosed to me.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at that fact, "Yeah, you and me both." <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N:</p><p>Please vote, comment, and share! More to come with these two and I can hardly contain the words!</p><p>As always, stay safe and healthy! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>